Encontrando la magia
by michel95
Summary: Helio va a la tierra a encontrar algo de magia y la encuentra donde menos se lo espera pero su hermana tratara de detenerlo o no? MxR HxF
1. ¿que estará tramando?

**Hola bueno aun soy nueva en esto y ahora me decidí por hacer una historia larga o al menos eso espero, Todo se irá revelando capitulo por capitulo actualizare mañana o tal vez pasado mañana, estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo.**

**Winx club no es mío le pertenece a iginio straffi así que no me demanden que soy pobre C:**

**Bueno aquí está la historia:**

EL dulce sonido de los pájaros se escuchaba pacíficamente así como la suave corriente del viento hacia levantar los cabellos azules de aquel chico que caminaba por las escaleras del palacio real.

-Bienvenido a casa príncipe Helio- dijo uno de los mayordomos, el muchacho solo sonrió y siguió su camino con una mirada fija a la enorme puerta que estaba en medio del palacio, al llegar ahí se detuvo , dio un último respiro y se decidió a tocar.

-Adelante- se escucho desde adentro de la puerta. La puerta se abrió para revelar a un señor de cabellos blancos alto y muy sonriente. Helio lo miro y se inclino. -Mi Rey-

-Hijo mío has regresado- dijo el señor corriendo a abrazar a Helio. -Así es padre- dijo apenas pudiendo respirar. -pa...Padre suélteme no puedo respirar- . Su padre inmediatamente lo soltó y tomo una cara seria sentándose en su trono.

- bueno ahora veo como has crecido, antes se peleaban por mis abrazos tú y tu…- pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por su hijo.

-Entiendo padre. Ahora, puedes decirme ¿cuál fue el motivo de mi llamado?- dijo helio seriamente sin importarle lo que su padre había dicho anteriormente.

-Como ya sabes hijo se cree que muchas amenazas se acercan y…-

-al grano padre- Esto hizo que el padre sonriera.

-Como tú has estado en la tierra por casi un año ya debes de conocer como es ese mundo al derecho y al revés-

-Y, en ese mundo no hay seres mágicos...-

-Eso es lo que todos piensan, pero en mis últimas investigaciones me di cuenta que hay cierta cantidad de magia en ese planeta y es tu deber encontrarlo, tal vez esto sea lo que necesitamos para derrotar al mal y por fin tener armonía y paz- dijo el señor con toda la paciencia del mundo.

-¿Qué?, pero como se supone que _**yo**_sabré donde esta esa magia de la que hablas- dijo helio confundido.

-Hijo mío- dijo el Rey parándose de su trono –Tu eres el príncipe de Melodía, el planeta mas armonioso de toda la galaxia y uno de los más poderosos por no decir el más poderoso, se y confió en que tú sabrás encontrarlo- Dijo el Rey con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Ya lo sé padre no tienes porque repetirlo cada vez que vengo- dijo helio un poco enojado

-pues lo digo para que te vayas asiendo a la idea de que algún día reinaras este planeta y te vayas olvidando de vivir como un maldito humano.- dijo su padre con voz seria dejando a su hijo callado.

-pero por si no sabes cómo encontrar esa magia- dijo su padre dando un chasquido de dedos e inmediatamente entro un hombre con una caja del tamaño de una de zapatos con unos objetos misteriosos adentro. –aquí tienes algunos artefactos que te servirán de algo- dijo su padre y volvió a sentarse en su trono. –Javier muéstrale como se usan-. El hombre que traía la caja hizo un movimiento con sus manos y una mesa se elevo desde el piso, el hombre puso la caja sobre ella y saco una pequeña pantalla que parecía un celular. –Este detector te ayudara a encontrar todo tipo de magia, para activarlo solo debes decir 'magic on' y para desactivarlo 'magic off', para usarlo, bueno solo debes escanear a lo que pienses que tenga magia- dijo el hombre casi susurrando.

- ¿Qué? Crees voy andar escaneando a todo lo que se me ponga enfrente- dijo helio un poco exaltado.

-para eso está este libro- dijo dándole un extraño libro azul mediano pero muy antiguo- aquí viene como según debe de ser lo que buscas que tenga magia- dijo y por ultimo saco una bolsa negra de seda. –Esto te servirá para meter aquella magia que encuentre-

-¿o sea que lo que busco es un objeto?- dijo helio confundido

-eso aun no lo sabemos, ese será tu trabajo pero si se trata de un objeto mételo aquí y si se trata de una persona has que meta su mano aquí y hallara su magia interior- dijo Javier

-Esta bieeeen- dijo Helio rascándose la nuca, apenas entendiendo lo que le dijo Javier

-Bueno hijo será mejor que regreses, en cuanto tengas noticias por favor avísanos- dijo el rey acompañándolo a la puerta. Helio salió del castillo y miro por última vez las cosas que le había dado Javier luego levanto la vista para ver el hermoso paisaje que estaba frente a sus ojos.

El cielo era azul con nubes blancas, había arboles moviéndose con el viento casi bailando, personas danzando al ritmo de la música que había en el pueblo, esto no era muy raro ya que este era el planeta de melodía y siempre la gente estaba en armonía y felicidad festejando como si nada estuviera pasando.

Helio hizo un mohín recordando que había muchas amenazas y al pueblo solo le importaba bailar. Decidió crear el portal y volver a la tierra. A lo lejos unos ojos azul profundo miraban como la figura desaparecía por el portal.

-¿Ahora que estará tramando?- dijo una voz proveniente de las sombras.


	2. COMO QUISIERA QUE ESTE SEA MI HOGAR

**Winx Club no es de mi propiedad bla bla bla…**

**Chapter 2: 'COMO QUISIERA QUE ESTE SEA MI HOGAR':**

Niños corrían por todos lados riendo, los arboles se movían ligeramente y varias parejas caminaban por aquel parque cuando una brillante luz azul-morada apareció detrás de unos árboles, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-por fin en la tierra- dijo helio saliendo detrás de los arboles. Siguió caminando como si nada por un pequeño puente donde se detuvo para observar el paisaje. Todo era muy tranquilo, pacifico pero a diferencia de Melodía las personas no bailaban por las calles. Una sonrisa se formo en su cara al ver a un niño caer y a su hermana reírse de él. Miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente, recordó cuando él era niño y disfrutaba mucho de su planeta pero todo se volvió fastidioso al ver que todas las personas eran iguales él quería algo diferente y por eso se fue a la tierra donde la magia no existía, él creía que ahí podría ser diferente y así lo fue, la gente, cada una con sus propios problemas y con cualidades diferentes.

Helio siguió caminando por la calle hasta llegar a una casa color beige con el tejado negro se acerco a la puerta, la abrió, entro y dejo las llaves en la barra de forma de luna que estaba justo en enfrente de la puerta, luego se dirigió al pequeño pasillo, camino hasta el último cuarto y se recostó en la cama pensando en la misión que le había dado su padre.

-entre más rápido encuentra 'esa' magia más rápido podre seguir con mi vida- dijo el cerrando los ojos y entrando en un profundo sueño.

Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip sonaba un despertador que hacía que vibrara todo el buro que se encontraba de lado de la cama. Una mano hizo que el sonido fuera silenciado, después una cabeza muy despeinada se levanto. Helio todavía un poco dormido se levanto de la cama acomodándose los cabellos de su cara, se dirigió a su ducha y cerró la puerta. Después de alrededor de 15 minutos salió en unos calzoncillos se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra. Miro el reloj que decía 6:30, se dirijo a su pequeña cocina para desayunar algo. Cuando termino agarro una pequeña mochila y salió.

Caminaba por la calle mirando asía la nada, cuando sintió un golpe en su nuca, el volteo rápidamente para ver su amenaza.

-jajaja tranquilo viejo- dijo una chico musculoso de cabellos purpuras riéndose de la postura que tenia helio.

-Oh Riven solo eres tu- dijo helio incorporándose y caminar alado del aquel muchacho.

-claro que soy yo o ¿quién pensaba que era?- dijo el muchacho llamado Riven

-oh no nadie- dijo helio

-ok, y ¿qué hiciste ayer?- dijo Riven

-nada solo me la pase en casa tratando de hacer unas pinturas nuevas, tu sabes que a mis cuadros les dedico mucho tiempo- Helio dijo

-Si si bla bla, pues te marque ayer para que fuéramos a ver a unas nenas pero no contestaste - dijo Riven un poco decepcionado.

-¿Ah sí? es que lo puse en silencio porque no quería ser interrumpido- dijo helio nerviosamente.

-como amanecieron pequeños zánganos- dijo un chico que se encontraba en la puerta de la escuela a la que se dirigían susodichos.

-bien y tu- dijo Riven chochando las manos con aquel chico de piel oscura y con rastas.

Helio no pudo evitar reírse de sus amigos. -Cuenta el chiste Helio- Dijo un chico flaco de cabello naranja agarrándose las gafas redondas acercándose a saludar a sus amigos.

-De que Nabu nos dijo zánganos y Riven no se ofendió- dijo Helio

-Es que no se que sea eso- Dijo Riven volteando a ver a Nabu.

-Yo tampoco, mi mama me dijo asi en la mañana- Dijo Nabu chocándola con Riven volviendo a reír los dos.

-Los zánganos son las abejas machos de una colmena- Dijo El Chico de Gafas

-Genial soy un macho según Timmy- dijo riven muy feliz

-Aunque él no hace nada solo esta de flojo con la colmena, digamos que es el mantenido de la abeja reina-termino timmy

-Mi mama me dijo mantenido O.O- Dijo Nabu. En eso se acercaron 2 chicos corriendo uno de cabellos rubios y otro de cabellos castaños ambos estaban musculosos.

-Oigan que hacen aquí afuera, ya es tarde- dijo el de cabellos castaños. Todos voltearon a verlo un poco distraídos. Timmy miro su reloj y efectivamente ya era las 7:10 y ellos seguían fuera de la escuela.

-Oh rayos corran- Dijo Helio. Todos lo siguieron.

-¿por qué no se habían metido?- dijo el de cabellos castaños.

-porque estábamos hablando de zánganos ¿y ustedes?- dijo Helio con una pequeña sonrisa.

-pues ya conoces a Brandon como es de vanidoso- dijo el chico de cabellos rubios.

-tú eres igual sky- dijo riven serio. En eso llegaron a su salón de clase, el profesor los dejo pasar y así paso la clase, a la hora de receso todos salieron corriendo.

-Oh me estoy muriendo de hambre- Exclamo Brandon

-Pues si no desayunaste en la mañana por andar arreglándote- Dijo Sky rodando los ojos

-Cachorrito! Como que no desayunaste?- dijo una voz chillona detrás de los chicos. Todos voltearon para ver a dos chicas paradas, un de cabello rojo y otra rubia la cual fue quien había hablado.

-ya van a empezar- dijo riven rodando los ojos y alejándose asía la cafetería. Timmy lo siguió y también Nabu y Helio dejando a Sky y Brandon.

-Si cachorrita es que me levante una poco tarde- dijo Abrazando a la chica rubia.

-No seas mentiroso- Dijo Sky

-Si pues por lo que sea, vamos a comer stella - dijo brandon llevándose a la rubia

- Ho… Hola bloom como amaneciste- dijo Sky nerviosamente

-hola sky muy bien- dijo bloom sonriente. Luego un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

-que te parece si también vamos a comer- dijo bloom rompiendo el hielo, Sky solo asintió se sentía un tonto pero no podía evitarlo esos ojos celestes lo volvían loco. Los dos de dirigieron asía la cafetería con sus amigos.

Helio estaba sentado comiendo cuando miro que entro a la cafetería una chica de cabello castaño y se sentó con otras chicas. A helio le gustaba esa chica aunque solo le había hablado una vez y fue para pedirle un lápiz prestado. Le gustaban sus hermosos ojos verdes y su sonrisa. Ella siempre estaba con sus amigas y le daba vergüenza hablarle y que lo rechazara aunque ella no era de esas chicas creídas. Este planeta le encantaba tenia de todo, el tenia unos buenos amigos, se divertía con gente que lo aceptaba por ser Helio y no un príncipe, hasta había una chica que le gustaba.  
>Este era el mejor planeta del mundo. -COMO QUISIERA QUE ESTE SEA MI HOGAR- pensó helio.<p>

Cuando termino su almuerzo se levanto a tirar la basura y paso por alado de aquella chica.

Sintió una extraña energía pasar por su cuerpo, algo único, hermoso algo como MAGIA. No, no puede ser ella no podía tener… o sí?

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo.  
>El otro lo empezare hoy pero lo meteré hasta el jueves o el viernes por que mañana tengo una fiesta<br>**hillawinxclub- gracias por mi primer review :D


	3. ESTO ES INCREÍBLE

**Winx Club no es de mi propiedad bla bla bla…**

**Chapter 3: 'ESTO ES INCREIBLE':**

¿Ella tenía esa magia? ¿Ella era a la que buscaba? ¿Sería Ella? ¿Aquella chica?... No, esto es imposible ella no podría ser, aunque siendo el príncipe siempre ah tenido un don en estos casos. Ahora tendría que averiguarlo, -ojala y este don se equivoque esta vez- susurro helio viendo como la chica se alejaba. Toco el timbre y todos se fueron a su clase.

Su clase era algebra y le tocaba con ella. Muy bien tendría una oportunidad de hablar con ella y averiguar algo, le daba un miedo hablar con ella después de todo a él le gustaba ella. Cuando entro vio a Nabu que le hizo una seña para que se sentara en la parte de atrás con él, pero miro a la chica sentarse en la parte de enfrente así que rápidamente el se sentó detrás de ella.

La clase empezó y helio tenía nervios de hablarle aparte que no sabía que decirle. Asi que recordó algo y busco en su mochila y saco un lápiz.

-Flo… Flo… Flora- dijo helio susurrando picándole la espalda. Ella volteo.

-Si helio?- Dijo con su dulce voz

-Aquí está tu lápiz que me prestaste el otro día-

-oh gracias no pensé que me lo regresaras- dijo ella tomando el pequeño lápiz que de tanto que le sacaba punta ya media 5cm.

-pues quien piensas que soy ¿un ratero?- dijo helio de broma

- ah claro que no- dijo y se voltio para seguir haciendo el trabajo. Helio no había conseguido nada que pueda indicarle que ella tenía magia solo que tenía una sonrisa hermosa. Helio le volvió a picar la espalda a flora.

-que paso helio- dijo flora con la misma sonrisa.-es que no le entiendo ¿tu si?- dijo helio mintiendo, a él esto se le hacía muy fácil.

-si mira es muy fácil, si quieres ahí que ponernos en pareja para realizar en trabajo- dijo flora

Helio inmediatamente se levanto arrastro me asiento alado del de ella. Siguieron haciendo el trabajo y platicar de cosas al azar. Cuando termino la clase les tocaba Educación Física.

El profesor dijo que jugaran quemados.

Todos se repartieron en equipos los capitanes eran Riven y Layla una chica morena que era muy amiga de Flora. Los equipos quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Equipo Riven: Brandon, Nabu , Stella y Tecna un chica de cabello rosa que era un nerd.

Equipos Layla: Flora, Helio, Sky y Bloom

El juego empezó y sacaron a tecna porque no se movía, luego a stella porque nomas estaba corriendo como loca, luego a Sky quien cayó al piso por un balonazo de riven, luego Brandon le dio a flora y se salió, helio se enojo y le dio a brandon.

POV HELIO

Nabu le dio a bloom y layla me dijo que le diera la pelota para que ella sacara a nabu. Cuando le di la pelota a layla volví a sentir esa sensación como con flora. Esto no podía estar pasando no solo era un persona ¿eran dos? No tal vez mi 'don' estaba fallando, si, si ero era.

POV NADIE

Helio se quedo paralizado y Riven le pego. Ahora solo quedaba Layla. Helio la observaba que era muy buena en los deportes. Pronto ella golpeo a Nabu y más tarde a Riven. Layla gano.

La clase termino y era hora de irse a casa. Helio salió de la escuela y sentía que alguien lo segui voltio pero no había nadie. Pronto llego a su casa recordó que Javier le había dado un libro donde decía como eran las personas mágicas.

Abrió el libro –Cosas Mágicas… no… Animales Mágicos… no… Personas mágicas Si- dijo helio y comenzó a leer

-Una persona que posee poderes se distingue siempre por su carisma, por siempre estar sonriendo, por tener una piel lisa y cabello sedoso estas personas tienden hacer bellas, tienen bien escogido lo que más le gusta y tal vez sea ese su poder- termino de leer helio

-Flora siempre tiene esa sonrisa hermosa su piel es lisa por no hablar de su hermoso cabello ella es muy hermosa- dijo helio ruborizándose y siguió leyendo.

-Estas personas nunca están solas siempre están rodeadas de otra persona mágica- leyó helio

-Layla y flora son amigas así que ellas son mágicas- comprendió helio

-muy bien mañana hablare con ella y las escanearé- echando el escáner a su mochila

Luego helio pensó que si flora tenia poderes entonces el podría pasar más tiempo con ella.

-Esto es Genial- dijo helio y se fue a dormir

A la mañana siguiente se levanto y se apresuro para ir a la escuela.

-Helio madrugaste- le dijo Timmy entrando al salón.

-Si Timmy- Dijo helio sonriente. Los demás chicos llegaron y empezó la clase. Helio solo esperaba que fuera receso para tratar de hablar con Flora y Layla.

Cuando por fin el receso llego helio salió al patio y vio a Flora hablando con Tecna, Stella y Bloom. El se acerco.

-Flora puedo hablar contigo un momento-

-Está bien helio lo que me tengas que decir dilo yo no le tengo secretos a mis amigas- dijo flora y todas le sonrieron.

-Esto es un poco serio- Dijo helio sacando el escáner

- ¿qué es eso?- dijo tecna un poco sorprendida

-un celular- dijo helio evitándola

-donde esta layla también necesito hablar con ella- le dijo helio a flora y tecna le quito el 'celular'

-este celular es raro- dijo tecna y empezó a picarle.-no sirve-

-tal vez se active con voz- dijo Stella –a ver, ACTIVATE- grito Stella y no paso nada.

- ves Stella esa no es la palabra mágica- bloom –ON- dijo Stella pensando que tal vez tendría que ser en español. El escáner se encendió al recibir las palabras 'magica' o 'magic' y 'on' .Entonces Helio trato de quitárselo a Tecna pero ella lo movió y escaneo a Bloom.

-Positivo- dijo el aparato. Helio no lo podía creer

-¿positivo?- Dijo Stella, luego tecna lo apunto hacia Stella –positivo-. Helio estaba en shock luego reacciono y se lo quito a tecna asiendo que el aparato escaneara a tecna –Positivo- Helio se quería morir. Pero pensó que el aparato no seria. Entonces escaneo a una chica que pasaba por alado de ellos.

-Que haces- dijo la chica –Negativo-dijo el aparato

Helio voltio con cara de WTF?  
>Estaba en shock no sabía ni que decirles. Las chicas estaban confundidas por aquel aparato y por la cara de helio. Se voltearon a ver todas.<p>

-Falto Flora- Dijo Stella sonriendo. Helio la escanea inconscientemente

-Positivo- Esto era imposible como 4 personas pueden tener poderes en un planeta extinto de magia.

-¿Que hacen chicas?-se escucho la voz de Layla detrás de Helio.

-Ahora layla- Dijo Stella y le arrebato el aparato y escaneo a Layla – Positivo- Helio se puso pálido se quería desmayar, no lo podía creer no son 4 son 5.  
>Esto es increíble.<p>

**Bueno termine el capitulo ahora  
>entonces el siguiente lo subo el jueves<strong>


	4. ESTO SERA DIVERTIDO

**Winx Club no es de mi propiedad bla bla bla…**

**Chapter 4: ESTO SERA DIVERTIDO.**

**Sé que dije que actualizaría el jueves o el viernes pero no pude :S tuve un pequeño accidente(me corte el dedo xD) me duele y casi no puedo escribir :S pero me vale así que aquí está el capitulo ahaha:D**

-Helio ¿estás bien?- dijo una flora muy preocupada. Helio estaba demasiado pálido, no sabía que decir, el sabia que esto no sería fácil pero al parecer es más difícil de lo que pensó.

-ah…ah…ss.…si si estoy bien.- dijo helio apenas pudiendo hablar.

-Que era eso chicas?- dijo layla apuntando al escáner. –Dice helio que es un celular-dijo tecna mirando el pequeño aparato.

-Más bien chicas no lo es- dijo helio –entonces que es?- dijo flora.

-Es un escáner-dijo mirando asía abajo. –un escáner? Que no eso solo sale en las películas- dijo bloom.

-Chicas eso es de lo que les quería hablar pero aquí no- dijo helio con tono misterioso.

-entonces donde?, estamos en receso y ya va a sonar el timbre estas insinuando que nos escapemos? – Stella dijo muy rápido. Helio apenas abrió la boca para contestar y stella dijo

-Yo si voy y ustedes chicas?- Las chicas les aburría las siguientes clases así que estuvieron de acuerdo, les intrigaba lo que helio tenía que decirles, aunque pensaban que era solo un mentira para estar con flora.

Las chicas se salieron de la escuela a escondidas y se dirigieron a un parque que estaba cerca de la casa de helio. Las chicas se compraron un helado y luego se sentaron en un rincón del parque para que la gente no oyera lo que hablaban. Una vez sentados, hubo un silencio incomodo.

-Entonces- dijo Stella desesperada mirando a helio

-Muy bien por donde empiezo?- dijo helio pasando su mano por su cabello –por el principio-dijo tecna.

-ok – tomo un último aliento – Yo no soy de este planeta, soy de uno llamado Melodía- dijo helio nerviosamente.

-o sea que eres un extraterrestre?- dijo Stella asustada. –Esto es una mentira, por favor si vinimos aquí a escuchar tus incoherencias yo me regreso a la escuela.- dijo Tecna levantándose.

-No son incoherencias, es la verdad-Dijo helio levantándose también. Pero Tecna no lo escucho y siguió caminando.

-Está bien tu me obligas- Dijo helio moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro asiendo que unas bancas se pusieran enfrente de tecna impidiendo que ella siguiera caminando.

-Qué diablos… como hiciste eso?- dijo tecna dando la vuelta. Helio solo sonrió.

-Wow- dijeron las chicas detrás de helio. –ahora me creen?-dijo helio. Todas asintieron con cara de O.o  
>-muy yo estoy aquí porque quise vivir una vida normal, fuera de toda la magia.- empezó a decir helio. Las chicas estaban calladitas escuchando atentamente la historia.<p>

-todo iba bien hasta que mi padre el rey de mi planeta me llamo…-luego fue interrumpido por Stella. –O sea que eres un príncipe?-

-Si así es, pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que me llamo para decirme que en este planeta todavía existe un poco de magia y al parecer son ustedes-dijo helio con una sonrisa.

-y como sabes que somos nosotras, por ese escáner tuyo?-dijo Layla.

-Si, este escáner me permite encontrar cualquier magia- dijo helio.

-wow, puedo verlo mejor-dijo tecna, Helio noto que a ella le gusta mucho la tecnología.

-pero nosotras no tenemos ninguna magia, bueno a excepción de Layla que es una bruja- Dijo Stella ni siquiera mirándola a los ojos, al decir esto Layla apretó su puño y estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando flora intervino.

-chicas por favor no peleen que no ven que esto es serio-

-flora tiene razón chicas- dijo bloom, al parecer ellas dos se llevaban un poco mal. Las chicas se calmaron y siguieron escuchando a helio.

-Como decía chicas en mi planeta hay muchas amenazas y mi padre me pidió que encontrara la magia porque puede que ustedes sean quienes nos ayuden a derrotar todo el mal.- dijo helio

-Bueno si es para algo bueno yo me apunto aparte que quiero saber que tipos de poderes tengo-dijo bloom muy entusiasmada.

-créanme para que haya poderes en un planeta de magia extinta los poderes serán muy poderosos, asi que ustedes tendrán poderes únicos y maravillosos, bueno bloom acepto quien más se apunta?- dijo helio mirando a flora.

-Yo- dijo flora sonriéndole a helio. –Yo- dijeron las demás.

-muy bien ahora solo hay que entrenarlas- dijo helio.

-creo que esto será divertido- dijo Stella.

**Es corto lo sé mañana subiré el otro :)**

**.grungeMARILAUR: me alegra que te haya gustado:) lose casi nadie habla de helio así que me decidí por escribir de elxD  
>hillawinxclub : que bueno que te haya dado risa mi intento de comedia xD<br>ya no comas ansias aquí esta y te prometo que mañana subo otro o tal vez 2 ;P**


	5. ¿ME EXTRAÑASTE?

**Winx Club no es de mi propiedad bla bla bla…**

**Chapter 5: ME EXTRAÑASTE?**

**.grungeMARILAUR: me equivoque en tu nombre es que lo copie mal :S que tonta soy :P sorry:D**

Las chicas estaban sentadas en forma de círculo. Bloom estaba emocionada de aprender algo que desconocía completamente y siempre había soñado-poderes-.

Stella estaba un poco confundida por lo que había visto, se sentía extraño estar con una persona o lo que fuera helio cerca aunque él no parecía como todos los extraterrestre que miraba en la televisión pero a la vez le gustaba la idea de ser diferente a las demás.

Tecna todavía estaba procesando todo lo que les había contado helio, no entendía si esto era un broma o era la realidad, podría ser un truco de magia pero había una parte de ella que le decía que esto era real.

Layla estaba muy intrigada de todo lo que acababa de suceder, no sabía si emocionarse o sentir miedo a lo que les dijo helio esto definitivamente era extraño.

Flora estaba muy confundía como el chico que le gusta en secreto era de otro planeta ella al principio pensó que era algo que el invento para sacar platica o algo así pero después de lo que vio esto se ponía demasiado serio, al menos el estaría cerca de ella pero quien le dice que estar con el es seguro, el dijo que era un príncipe de seguro tiene miles de chicas que quieren estar con el o si es que el ya tiene a alguien, ahora la mente de flora está invadida por miles de dudas acerca de esto aunque algo dentro de ella pensaba que esto era lo mejor que le había pasado.

-Bueno chicas ya las deje que procesaran por mucho tiempo lo que paso ahora debemos hablar sobre ustedes- dijo helio  
>-como que de nosotros? que quieres saber?- dijo Bloom.<p>

- pues todo. ¿Qué les gusta hacer?- dijo helio – y para que necesitas saber eso?- Dijo Stella dándole un codazo a flora quien se puso roja.

-Si ustedes me dicen que es lo que más les gusta hacer puede que hallemos mas rápido sus poderes- dijo helio, todas las chicas se miraron entre sí.}

-o sea que depende lo que nos guste, ese será nuestro poder?- dijo Layla  
>-no precisamente pero puede ayudar- dijo helio con una sonrisa.<p>

-Muy bien a mí me gusta maquillarme, estar siempre a la moda, muy linda para mi brandon tal vez tengo poderes de la belleza así como afrodita- dijo Stella.

1

Todas la chicas se miraron entre si antes de soltar un carcajada hasta helio se rio.

-para empezar afrodita no tiene poderes solo es la diosa del amor- dijo tecna a stella quien solo rodo los ojos. –y a ti tecna que te gusta?- dijo helio

-a mí me gusta estudiar, aprender muchas cosas nuevas, las nuevas tecnologías…-  
>-Eso es- dijo helio sacando su celular.- Ya eh notado antes que te intereso la tecnología, tal vez ese sea tu poder- dijo helio dándole su celular. –Tecnología? Wow y que hago con tu celular?- dijo Tecna <p>

-solo tienes que concentrarte trata de apagarlo o que un botón se prenda o no se- le dijo helio.

Tecna tenía el celular en la mano derecha, entonces cerró los ojos todas sus amigas permanecían calladas cuando el celular empezó a temblar, Stella soltó un grito pero Bloom le pego para que se callara, El celular se seguía moviendo, Tecna empezó a sudar y cuando una gota de sudor cayo por su mejilla el celular se detuvo. Todos se sentían un poco decepcionados pues esperaban ver algo entonces el celular se separo en pedazos (pantalla, teclado, batería, etc.).Tecna abrió los ojos y su asombro fue increíble.

-wow tecna eso es increíble- dijo flora. Tecna volvió a cerrar los ojos y el celular volvió a su forma original. Tecna no lo creía ella había hecho eso? Esto es genial ahora quería seguir probando.

-Bueno Tecna me alegra informarte que eres el hada de la tecnología nos harás de mucha ayuda en melodía- Dijo helio, Tecna solo le sonrió.

-Bueno Layla que nos puedes compartir?- dijo helio volteando asía la chica morena.

-pues a mí me gusta hacer mucho ejercicio, tomar mucha agua, los deportes y más si son acuáticos- dijo Layla con una sonrisa en la cara.

-un esto no nos ayuda mucho, dime cuanto te gustan los deportes acuáticos?- dijo helio

-mucho, son los mejores que existen si yo pudiera estuviera todo el día en la piscina- dijo layla

-bueno tal vez puedas controlar los líquidos, alguien trae un botella de agua?- dijo helio

-Yo- dijo flora un poco roja, helio le sonrió y agarro la botella despacio para sentir el rose de sus dedos. Flora solo agacho la cabeza para tocar las pequeñas flores que había cerca de ahí.

-muy bien Layla trata de sacar el agua de la botella- Layla lo intento pero no pudo, Stella soltó una pequeña risa y layla la volteo a mirar enojada.

-tal vez este no sea tu poder dijo helio- alejando la botella pero layla no se dio por vencida y alzo la mano otra vez y el agua salió de la botella mojando a Stella.

-JAJAJA- se rio Layla –AHHAHHA- grito Stella mientras trataba de quitarse el agua de encima.

-Layla eres el hada de los líquidos- le dijo helio a layla.

-que tal tu flora- pregunto helio a una flora distraída

-ah pues… a mí me gustan…- empezó flora –LAS FLORES- dijeron todas sus amigas en coro.

Helio soltó una pequeña sonrisa. – Muy bien trata de que crezca una flor- dijo helio.

-pero si aquí no hay semilla- dijo flora confundida. –Si este es tu poder no necesitas ninguna semilla solo creer en que puedes así como yo creo que puedes-dijo helio mirándola a los ojos. Y como rayo una rosa salió del pasto abriendo sus pétalos en dirección de helio quien solo sonrió y acaricio la flor.

-Muy bien flora, me alegra decirte que eres el hada de la naturaleza- dijo helio tomando la mano de flora y dándole un beso. Flora sentía que sus mejillas iban a explotar por lo rojas y ardientes que estaban.

-ok ahora yo- dijo Stella muy emocionada interrumpiendo el momento de helio y Flora.

-Está bien Stella dime que te gusta hacer- dijo helio

-pues estar conmigo- se escucho una voz detrás de ellos, voltearon para ver a Brandon, Sky, Riven, Nabu y Timmy. Al parecer las clases se habían acabado y a ellos el tiempo se les fue volando.

-De que estaban hablando?-Dijo Sky

-Ah pues cachorrito resulta que helio…-dijo Stella pero fue interrumpida por helio.

-quería conocerlas más y pues estábamos contando sobre cosas que nos gustan- dijo helio rápidamente.

-Oh pero porque se escaparon de la escuela, no crean que no nos dimos cuenta- dijo nabu mirando a Layla quien solo rodo los ojos.

-estábamos aburridos y decidimos venir aquí- dijo Layla.

-Eso es cierto tecna?- dijo Timmy.

-Si timmy- Dijo Tecna.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos mañana seguimos hablando chicas- dijo helio y se levanto.

-Ey espera me voy contigo- Dijo Riven.

Los dos se fueron juntos, Helio llego a su casa y abrió su laptop e hizo una llamada.

-Hola-se escucho desde la otra linea

-Javier- soy yo helio.

-joven pero que sorpresa dígame hay algún problema con los aparatos que le di?- dijo Javier.

-No Javier al contrario me funcionaron muy bien, con decirte que ya encontré a la 'magia' y más bien a las hadas- dijo helio

-Hadas? Así que son hadas?- dijo javier

-Si ya descubrimos sus poderes bueno solo de algunas mañana seguiré con la búsqueda- dijo helio

-Me alegro joven su padre estará muy complacido- Helio solo le sonrio.

-Bueno me despido que tengo que descansar hasta luego Javier-

-Hasta luego joven-

Llamada finalizada. Helio cerro su laptop comió un poco, y después de ver televisión. Se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente en la escuela las chicas estaban muy emocionadas sobre todo Stella que encada clase que tenían le mandaba papelitos, Brandon empezó a sospechar. A la salida las chicas y helio se juntaron en una banca.

-Que les parece si vamos ahorita al parque- dijo helio

-yo no puedo Brandon está empezando a sospechar y me dijo que él me llevaría a casa r.r – dijo Stella.

- yo tampoco puedo mis padres me dijeron que me querían temprano en mi casa- dijo Tecna

- bueno y si nos vemos más tarde porque yo no puedo esperar- dijo bloom

-qué tal si nos vemos en la noche- todos voltearon a ver a flora porque se les hacia raro que lla opinara sobre esto.

- a mi me parece bien- dijo Layla

- bueno entonces nos vemos en la noche en el parque y podemos seguir- dijo helio todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Las chicas se fueron y helio se fue a su casa.

Una vez que se hizo de noche se fue al parque donde encontró a 4 chicas con cara de aburrimiento y a Stella hablando, gritando, brincando y… eso que hacía era lo que creía?

-Stella que haces?- dijo helio mirando a Stella quien chasqueaba sus manos y asía que chispas salieran de sus dedos.

-que no ves – dijo Stella acercándole los dedos a la cara

-Bueno creo que has encontrado tu poder pero no lo entiendo muy bien- dijo helio rascándose la cabeza

-tu dijiste que sería algo que nos guste hacer y a mí siempre me ah gustado sobresalir entre la gente, brillar y deslumbra- dijo Stella chasqueando de nuevo los dedos provocando que ahora cayeran estrellitas.

-wow eso es nuevo- dijo Stella

-Bueno al parecer eres el hada del Sol y la Luna-Dijo helio sonriéndole.

-Ahora solo falto yo- dijo bloom

-cuéntame que te gusta hacer- dijo helio

- pues a mí me gusta estar con mis amigos, con mi familia, divertirme- dijo bloom un poco apenada.

- pues a quien no- dijo Layla con sarcasmo.

-bloom eso no nos ayuda para nada trata de ser mas explicita- le dijo helio.

-Y para que quieras que sea explicita- dijo Sky

Los chicos habían seguido a helio y se escondieron detrás de un arbusto pero no miraron a Stella.

-Sky que haces aquí?- le dijo bloom

-Te pregunto lo mismo- le contesto Sky

Entonces escucharon a alguien aplaudir.

-bravo, bravo enserio helio esto es lo mejor que pudiste conseguir?- dijo una voz femenina desconocida entre las sombras.

-no..no pu..puede ser- dijo helio en shock, en ese momentos varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

-¿Me extrañaste?-


	6. HOLA MI NOMBRE ES MUSA

**Winx Club no es de mi propiedad bla bla bla…**

**Chapter 6: HOLA MI NOMBRE ES MUSA.**

-¿Me extrañaste?-

-MUSA- dijo helio con los ojos bien abiertos.

-HELIO- dijo la voz saliendo de las sombras revelando a una chica de la edad de helio, de piel pálida casi de porcelana, cuerpo delgado, de mediana estatura, ojos azul oscuro iguales a los de helio, su pelo azul marino largo hasta sus caderas. Traía un traje negro, con botas negras arriba de la rodilla (alguien ha visto 'sucker punch'? es el traje de sweet pea).

- ¿Qué estas asiendo aquí?- dijo helio poniéndose enfrente de sus amigos.

-eh oído que viniste a encontrar magia en este planeta- dijo musa caminando alrededor de todos.-Vine para asegurarme que eso fuera cierto y por lo que veo es verdad, siento magia en estas personas- dijo musa

-¿Quien rayos eres?- Dijo Layla. –Sí, y ¿de qué estás hablando?-Dijo Nabu. Todos los chicos estaban muy confundidos al igual que las chicas aunque ellas sabían de qué estaba hablando musa.

-Así que ellos aun no saben nada- le dijo musa a helio.-tú sí que eres rápido helio- dijo musa con sarcasmo.

-¿Saber qué?-Dijo Sky. –Esto me está cansando- Dijo musa refiriéndose a las preguntas.

-No te atrevas a hacerles daño- Dijo helio poniéndose enfrente de musa en posición de pelea.

-¿Le vas a pegar a una mujer?-le dijo Riven a helio.

-Si Helio ¿le vas a pegar a una mujer?-dijo musa poniendo su mano en su pecho fingiendo dolor.

-¿Tienes miedo?, ¿no recuerdas quien siempre ganaba?- dijo helio con una sonrisa provocando que musa se enojara.

-No soy la misma de antes helio- Dijo musa poniéndose en posición de pelear. –Eso lo sé, eres una traidora- Dijo helio con odio en su voz.

Musa se rio un poco.-Mira. No quiero pelear hoy.-Dijo musa y elevo su mano izquierda haciendo que apareciera un violín.

-La Dagen fa Sin Hvile Na OgNatten vil vake for den Nocturn-Canto musa. Su voz era dulce como la de un angel suave y ligera. Nadie entendió lo que dijo a excepción de helio, Luego Musa recargo su barbilla en el violín y empezó a tocar lentamente una melodía hermosa. Era lenta y relajante. En ese momento las hojas de los arboles empezaron a caer, los arboles empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro, el pasto parecía danzar al ritmo de la música, el viento jugaba con los cabellos de los presentes. Musa seguía tocando con los ojos cerrados. Todos estaban muy relajados, les empezó a dar sueño, cada uno se tiro al piso a dormir un poco. Todos excepto helio quien permanecía parado inmóvil mirando a los demás. En poco tiempo todos estaban profundamente dormidos. Musa termino de tocar la canción y se acerco a helio.

-Esto servirá para que no me recuerden- Dijo musa susurrando al oído de helio y con eso musa camino asía las sombras y desapareció.

Helio estaba mirando en dirección de musa cuando alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿helio eres tú?- dijo una flora un poco dormida. A helio se le hizo preciosa la forma de ella ponía sus manos en sus ojos tratando de despertar. –Si flora soy yo- dijo helio caminando asía ella.

-oye viejo, que paso- dijo brandon levantándose.

-¿No recuerdan nada?- pregunto helio dudando del hechizo que lanzo musa.

-Yo solo recuerdo que estábamos preguntándoles a las chicas por estaban aquí- dijo Sky

-Si yo también- dijo Bloom.

-Qué raro que nadie recuerde nada- dijo helio mintiendo.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos a casa- dijo Tecna. Todos se fueron del parque.

Helio llego a su casa y no pudo dormir pensando en musa. Esa chica que era su hermana. Esa mujer que él siempre ah querido pero que traiciono a toda la familia. Ellos eran muy felices cuando eran niños, se divertían mucho, ella cantando y el pintando, les gustaba visitar a el pueblo. Los dos eran muy humildes aunque ellos eran príncipe y princesa. Jugaban con su padre quien siempre tuvo tiempo para ellos. A pesar de ser un planeta de armonía y paz ellos aprendieron a defenderse. Una sonrisa se formo en la cara de helio recordando como el siempre le ganaba a musa pero ella nunca se daba por vencida. Ellos peleaban mucho pero siempre se apoyaban, se querían mucho, helio siempre la protegía y musa siempre le hacía bromas a helio. Todo cambio cuando el mal invadió melodía. Musa desapareció y un día helio la encontró peleando contra los guardias, el miro en ella algo raro, el sabia que musa había cambiado y así lo fue, ella ahora estaba del otro bando. Ella traiciono a la familia, a su pueblo y a su hermano. Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla pero el rápidamente la limpio.

_EN MELODIA._

Musa estaba caminando por el bosque hacia una aldea. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente entre ellas lo que su hermano le acababa de decir. 'traidora' sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Ella seguía queriendo a su hermano y al escuchar a su hermano decirle eso fue como una apuñalada. Muchas personas le habían dicho que era una traidora y a ella no le importaba porque ellos no sabían el porqué ella lo había hecho. Pero que helio se lo haiga dicho era algo que ella no podía soportar. Sintió que sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse pero rápidamente una voz la saco de su trance asiendo que se tragara sus lágrimas.

-princesa qué bueno que llega, tenemos noticias- dijo una señora inclinándose asía ella.

-dime Ana ¿Qué sucedió ahora?-Dijo Musa dijo musa mirando asía el frente.

-Encontramos magia en un planeta llamado tierra-Dijo Ana

-Ana, esa información es vieja, vengo de ahí y mi hermano ya encontró a las hadas- dijo musa no prestándole importancia y siguió su camino.

-¿Hadas?, no princesa eso no es lo que encontramos- dijo Ana. Musa se detuvo inmediatamente y dio media vuelta.

-¿enserio? Dime lo que encontraron- dijo musa con interés.

_EN LA TIERRA_

Helio despertó con dolor de cabeza. Lo poco que pudo dormir no fueron exactamente sueños con unicornios. Sus sueños fueron recuerdos de él y su madre.

_Sueño de helio._

-mi amor ¿dónde está tu hermanita?- dijo una mujer a un pequeño helio de 5 años.

-no lose mami- fue la respuesta de helio, el estaba muy interesado pintando en su cuaderno unas flores que estaban en el jardín.

-como que no lo sabes hijo, ella es tu hermana, tienes que protegerla de todas las inseguridades que hay- dijo la mama de helio.

-mami, vivimos en melodía aquí todo es paz, nadie le haría daño a nadie- dijo helio volteando a ver a su mama con una cara muy chistosa la cual hizo que su mama riera.

-ya lose querido, pero ella es tu gemela y ustedes siempre deben estar unidos, ¿acaso tú no quieres estar con ella?- dijo la mujer.

-claro que si mami, yo quiero mucho a mi hermanita-dijo helio con una sonrisa

-aww y yo te quiero a ti hermanito- dijo una pequeña musa en la puerta. Helio la miro y fue corriendo asía ella. Ellos se dieron un abrazo y luego sintieron un abrazo de su mama.

-¿Y a mí no me quieren?- dijo la mama de los niños. – claro que si mama te amamos- dijo una sonriente musa.

-mis bebes yo también los amo- dijo la mama dándoles un beso.

_Fin del sueño de helio._

-Mama…- susurro helio, se quito las manos de la cara y se preparo para ir ala escuela.

Cuando llego a la escuela miro a Stella con bloom y se dirigió a ellas.

-Chicas que les parece si saliendo de la escuela seguimos con lo de ayer- dijo helio

-me parece bien porque yo todavía no se qué poder tengo- dijo bloom tristemente.

-no te preocupes pronto lo sabremos- dijo con una sonrisa. Luego todos fueron a clases.

Helio le toco biología y estaba sentado alado de flora. Helio estaba viéndola, cada centímetro de ella le encantaba, los pensamientos de helio fueron interrumpidos por el profesor.

-estudiantes, démosle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva compañera- en ese momento una chica entro con la puerta a helio se le hizo conocida. O.O los ojos de helio se abrieron como platos al ver que era su hermana.

-Hola mi nombre es musa- dijo ella sonriendo.

**PFF… lo termine :)**

**La verdad no sabía ni que poner me senté a escribir lo que venía a mi mente. Lo borraba varias veces y lo volvía a escribir.**

**Espero y les guste :S**

**No sé cuando actualice tal vez hoy o mañana :P**

Hillawinxclub**: como ya te debiste de dar cuenta Si son hermanos y GEMELOS:)  
>a mi me gusta mucho helio y musa pero no como pareja así que intente como hermanos.<strong>


	7. ¿POR QUE NOS TRAICIONASTE?

**Winx Club no es de mi propiedad bla bla bla…**

**Chapter 7: ¿POR QUE NOS TRAICIONASTE?  
>bueno primero quiero agradecer por las alertas y historias favoritas así como autor favorito a <strong>ItsMetalItsOurBand **&** hillawinxclub**. Gracias:) significa mucho los amo:P**

_Punto de vista de musa._

Ahora estoy este planeta llamado tierra, tengo que encontrar 'algo' que nos ayudara en melodía, lo bueno es que yo soy mejor que helio en estas cosas y ya sé donde esta 'eso' que busco. Resulta que está en la misma escuela que va mi hermano y para poder conseguirlo tengo que disfrazarme de uno de ellos así como lo hizo mi hermano. Tengo que usar este 'uniforme' que es una falda negra muy corta diría yo, una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro, unas medias hasta arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos. Mi pelo esta agarrado en un moño. Ahora solo tengo que pasar desapercibida.

Me dirijo a esa escuela, voy a la oficina y una señora de cabellos blancos me interroga. Hago un pequeño hechizo para mis papeles y luego todo está en orden. Otra señora con lentes viene a mí y me dice que la siga. Ella me muestra el camino a mi primera clase y en el camino puedo escuchar gente susurrando cosas sobre mí. Los entiendo muy bien pero prefiero no tomarle importancia. Al momento de llegar al salón el maestro me presenta y yo entro al salón.

-Hola mi nombre es musa- dije sonriendo. Pude notar que en este salón estaba mi hermano quien me mira con un gran asombro.

Escucho que varias personas me saludan y otras me dicen cosas indebidas como 'estas bien buena' etc.

_El punto de vista se acabo._

-Chicos tranquilos- dice el profesor. – Musa siéntate en este asiento-dice el profesor a un asiento que esta hasta enfrente. Musa se sienta y en toda la clase puso atención. Helio no sabía ni que hacer, musa ni siquiera lo volteaba a verlo. Cuando la clase termino todos salieron. Musa salió inmediatamente del salón. Flora se paró a esperar a helio porque pensaban irse juntos a la siguiente clase, pero helio salió rápidamente detrás de musa. Flora solo se quedo ahí mirándolo.

Musa camino por los pasillos buscando su casillero cuando por fin lo encontró sintió que alguien la jalo del hombro.

-¿Qué estas asiendo aquí?-dijo helio enojado.

-¿que no puedo tomar una vida normal como tú?- dijo musa con una sonrisa.

-no seas mentirosa. Te conozco y tú no puedes vivir sin magia- dijo helio susurrando para que nadie lo escuchara.

-pues al parecer no me conoces bien, porque si puedo y espero que te acostumbres porque me estarás viendo muy seguido por aquí- dijo musa metiendo sus cosas a su casillero.

-¿que estas tramando musa?- dijo helio jalándola de un brazo. –Nada- dijo musa sonriendo.

-mas te vale que no estés tratando de hacer algo contra mí o las hadas- dijo helio apretando mas fuerte el brazo de musa.

-helio que le estas asiendo a la chica- dijo una voz familiar. Al voltear helio miro a Riven y a Brandon. Pero no soltó a musa. – me estas lastimando- dijo musa con voz dolida. Helio la soltó y se le quedo viendo con cara de enojado y se fue. A musa no le dolió el brazo pero tenía que actuar.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimo? – dijo Brandon.

-Si estoy bien, soy musa gracias- dijo musa levantando la mano. –Yo soy riven- dijo riven rápidamente agarrando la mano. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos segundos. Hubo un clic en ellos. –Y yo soy brandon- dijo el de cabellos castaños con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Mucho gusto- dijo musa.

-Y… ¿eres nueva? No te había visto por aquí- dijo Riven.

-Sí, entre hoy- dijo musa. –oh, ¿y porque helio estaba te estaba molestando?, helio no es de los que intimidan a la gente y menos a las chicas- dijo Brandon.

-No sé, él solo llego y así… él es raro-dijo musa mintiendo.

-qué raro, tendremos que hablar con él para ver qué le pasa.-dijo riven tronándose los dedos.

-¿qué le van hacer?-dijo una musa preocupada.

-Nada tranquila él es nuestro amigo- Dijo Brandon riéndose de la cara que puso musa. En ese momento toco el timbre para la siguiente clase.

-Bueno me voy que me toca el ogro- dijo Brandon corriendo y dejando a musa y a riven.

-¿tú sabes dónde está el salón de química?- le pregunto musa a riven.

-Sí, ¿te toca esa clase?- pregunto riven y musa asintió. –A mi también, ven vamos- y se fueron juntos.

En la clase de química se sentaron juntos. Musa no entendía nada y riven le hizo el trabajo. El solo se reía de la cara que ponía musa. A él le parecía muy linda. Cuando toco el timbre riven la acompaño al salón de Historia y él se fue a otro. Cuando musa entro encontró a dos chicas que se le hacían familiares. Recordó que eran 2 las hadas que helio había encontrado. Una era rubia y la otra morena. Musa se sentó enfrente de la rubia y alado de la morena.

La clase empezó y musa miro que un papelito cayó en su asiento. Lo abrió y decía:

_Hola:)  
>¿Cómo te llamas?<em>

Musa puso su nombre.

_Mucho gusto yo soy Stella.  
>Y todos en esta escuela me conocen<br>si quieres ser alguien en esta escuela  
>se mi amiga:)<em>

Al leer esto musa solo rodo los ojos e hizo bolita el papel y lo tiro a la basura. Ella no quería hacer amigas superficiales.

-Muy bien ahora júntense en parejas para que hagan el trabajo de la pagina 102.- dijo la profesora. -'DIABLOS'- pensó musa.- ¿ahora qué hago?- pensó volteando a ver a todo el salón.

La chica que estaba alado de ella le sonrió-¿quieres juntarte con migo?-musa sonrió y se acerco a ella.

-¿Stella te estaba molestando?- dijo Layla. –Ja no solo me pregunto si quería ser su amiga- dijo musa.

-¿y qué le dijiste?- dijo layla interesada. –yo no quiero ser amiga de una persona superficial- dijo musa.

-bienvenida a mi bando- dijo layla con una sonrisa. Empezaron a hacer el trabajo.

-por cierto soy Layla- dijo layla dándole la mano. –Musa-

-oye musa ¿quieres comer con migo?- le pregunto layla. –claro, porque no- dijo musa. A musa le había agradado Layla parecía ser una chica linda, tal vez llegarían a hacer buenas amigas.

La clase termino y las dos salieron juntas.

-musa tengo que ir a dejar esto a mi casillero, que te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería- propuso layla-

-oh, está bien, allá te veo- dijo musa y se dirigió a su casillero.

Cuando llego miro a helio recargado sobre el casillero de musa.

-con permiso meteré mis cosas- dijo musa muy linda.

-no seas hipócrita- le dijo helio.

-¿hipócrita?, solo quiero meter mis cosas a mi casillero- dijo musa.

-no me refiero a eso- dijo helio con los brazos cruzados. Musa no dijo nada.

-quiero explicaciones- dijo helio.

-¿de qué?- dijo musa. Helio la agarro del brazo y la arrastro a un salón vacío.

-porque nos traicionaste- dijo helio, se podía escuchar el dolor en su voz. Musa suspiro. Era el momento de explicar todo lo que había pasado.

**Bueno lo termine no me gusto mucho pero el siguiente habrán explicaciones y tal vez acción :)**


	8. HELIO, ALGUIEN NOS ESTA VIENDO

**Winx Club no es de mi propiedad bla bla bla…**

**Chapter**** 8:**** HELIO, ALGUIEN NOS ESTA VIENDO.**

-porque nos traicionaste- dijo helio, se podía escuchar el dolor en su voz. Musa suspiro. Era el momento de explicar todo lo que había pasado.

-yo no traicione a nadie- dijo musa intentando salir del salón. Pero helio cerró la puerta moviendo la mano.

-creía que no te gustaba usar magia- dijo musa mirando a helio.

-y yo creía que tú ayudabas a las personas, pero me equivoque, solo las dañas.- dijo helio con odio en su voz. Musa no sabía que decir, lo que él dijo era cierto, ella había dañado a muchas personas, pero no de la forma que el pensaba. Musa no lo soporto y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-Tú…tú no endientes- dijo musa.

-tienes razón, no entiendo porque te fuiste y apoyaste a 'esos rebeldes'- dijo helio.

-POR DIOS HELIO ABRE LOS OJOS- grito musa. –Melodía está invadida por malignas amenazas y tú piensas que los malos son 'esos rebeldes'-dijo musa imitando el tono de helio.

-¿lo que tratas de decirme es que tú no estás con los malos?- dijo helio con un poco de esperanza en su voz.

-helio mientras tú estás tratando de vivir una 'vida normal'-dijo musa asiendo comillas con sus manos -y papa está en el palacio rascándose la panza, muchas personas están sufriendo por culpa de ellos- dijo musa enojada.

-la primera vez que vi eso en el pueblo no pude soportarlo- dijo musa recordando el momento.

_Recuerdo de musa._

_Una Musa de 15 años (actualmente tienen 17 así que fue hace 2 años cuando musa se fue) caminaba por el bosque cantando asiendo que los arboles se movieran al ritmo de su canción. Le gustaba mucho salir a escondidas del palacio, se sentía libre._

_-PUMMMM- se escucho del otro del bosque y una grande nube de humo podía verse arriba de los arboles. Musa corrió asía aquel estruendo. Lo que vio hizo que quedara impactada._

_Había casas en llamas, gente tratando de sacar a otros debajo de paredes derrumbadas, niños llorando y gritando. Musa se acerco a un pequeño niño de 7 años con cabello negro y ojos marrones._

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?- le pregunto musa preocupada aquél niño que no dejaba de llorar._

_-mi…mi...Mami...- dijo el niño entre sollozos. – ¿Dónde está ella?- le dijo musa y el niño apunto a una casa completamente destruida. Musa corrió a la casa pero el humo de la casa no la dejaba respirar. Musa uso una onda sonora en el aire para que todo el humo se fuera. _

_Al haber aclarado el aire, musa trato de caminar sobre los escombros de la casa. Trato de quitar los restos de maderas que había, hasta que miro una mano totalmente quemada. Musa se puso a llorar y miro hacia donde estaba el pequeño niño. El ya no estaba llorando solo observaba a musa esperando que encontrara a su madre. Musa no sabía que decirle. El niño se dio cuenta que musa estaba llorando y se acerco a ella._

_-No, no te acerques- le dijo musa. Pero era demasiado tarde el niño ya había mirado el cuerpo de su madre. El corrió hacia ella y empezó a llorar de nuevo. _

_-PUMMMM- se escucho de nuevo. Musa miro de donde provenía el sonido y miro a un señor lanzando bombas hacia las casas. Musa sintió una energía diferente en el. No era como la de todas las personas aquí. Era MALIGNA. Se aprovechaba de estas personas que no sabían defenderse. Pero musa si sabía y ella se lo haría saber._

_-hey tú- le grito musa. El volteo a verla. –tú también quieres un poco de esto- dijo el hombre mostrándole su mano, Lanzándole una poderosa esfera de energía. Esta golpeo a musa lanzándola a un árbol._

_Ella se levanto e hizo que 2 bocinas aparecieran alrededor del hombre y lo aturdiera. El hombre cayó de rodillas. Y cuando se levanto empezó a formar una esfera pero un palo de madera le pego en la cabeza, el hombre volteo a ver quien fue su atacante y miro al niño parado mirando muy enojado._

_El hombre camino hacia el niño y elevo su mano para matarlo pero cuando lo iba a hacerlo sintió piedras pegarle. Era el PUEBLO. Todos se estaban defendiendo._

_Musa sonrió al ver como se apoyaban. Y decidió darle el golpe final._

_-MAGIC BOM-grito musa. Y el hombre cayó al suelo inconsciente. Toda la gente grito de alegría._

_Musa camino asía el niño._

_-No te preocupes ella está en un lugar mejor- le dijo musa y el niño la abrazo._

_-por favor no me dejes- le susurro el niño. –no claro que no-_

_-Oye, ¿tú eres la princesa?- dijo una mujer acercándose a musa._

_-si lo soy- dijo musa sonriendo. – ¿Y no te da vergüenza que todo el pueblo este sufriendo por estas personas mientras ustedes disfrutan de su vida?- dijo la señora, inmediatamente todas las personas habían formado un círculo alrededor de musa._

_-perdónenme, yo no sabía nada de esto, pero prometo ayudarlos- dijo musa agarrando la mano del niño._

_Recuerdo de musa terminado._

-Es por eso que yo me fui- dijo musa con lágrimas en los ojos. Helio la miraba tan triste que el también lloro.

-¿pero porque nunca nos avisaste de eso?- le dijo helio.

-Trate helio, pero papa nunca nos hace caso sobre estas cosas- dijo musa enojada. -¿y porque no me dijiste a mi?-le dijo helio.

-por que cuando trate de hablar contigo no dejabas de decirme traidora- dijo musa.

- pero te lo dije porque te mire que estabas peleando con ese guardia- dijo helio

- ese no era un guardia- dijo musa -él se hacía pasar por guardia y robaba alas personas, y cuando trate de decírtelo tu me dejaste ahí sola- dijo musa recordando.

-Musa…yo… no tenía idea- dijo helio avergonzado.

-No tenias, y en vez de investigar las cosas preferiste juzgarme y pensar cosas incorrectas- fueron las palabras de musa.

-Musa perdóname- Dijo helio llorando. Musa lo miro enojado pero ella no podía estar enojada con su hermano, ella lo amaba aunque el pensara mal las cosas.

Helio la abrazó y Musa lo correspondió. 2 años sin hablar eran como siglos para ellos. Ambos se quedaron ahí abrazados cuando musa se separo.

-helio alguien nos está viendo- dijo musa quitándose las lagrimas. Helio miro por la ventana y miro a Flora parada con las manos en la boca, parecía estar muy triste. Cuando flora se dio cuenta que la habían mirado salió corriendo aguantado las ganas de llorar.

Musa no lo entendía. Ella no los pudo escuchar ya que ella lanzo un hechizo antes de empezó a hablar para que nadie los escuchara.

**Bueno lo termine:) ¿qué tal estuvo?**

**Pobre flora):**

**Musa no fue a comer por estar hablando con helio r.r**

**Se va a malpasar. Jeje okno!**


	9. juntos, abrazados y enamorados

**Winx Club no es de mi propiedad bla bla bla…**

**Chapter 9: JUNTOS, ABRAZADOS Y ENAMORADOS.**

Helio miro como flora salió corriendo. No sabía qué hacer, él quería a flora, la adoraba, pero musa era su hermana. Musa sonrió al ver su cara de preocupación.

-ve y arréglalo- le dijo musa abriendo la puerta. Musa sospechaba que a ella le gustaba helio desde aquel día en el parque, por como ella lo miraba.

Helio salió del salón dejando a musa y se fue en dirección de flora. Cuando la encontró ella estaba sentada dentro de un salón, el timbre sonó y helio tuvo que ir a su salón sin darle ninguna explicación a flora.

Musa salió del salón y escucho el timbre. Fue a su casillero para ver que clase le tocaba.

Al parecer era educación física. Así que se dirigió al patio donde hay un gran cancha.

-Hey musa, te espere en la cafetería y nunca llegaste, no me digas que te perdiste- dijo layla.

-hay lo siento, es que me entretuve asiendo otra cosa- dijo musa.

-¿otra cosa?, dime ¿un chico?- dijo layla interesada. Musa solo sonrió. –No, claro que no, acabo de entrar en esta escuela y tú crees que ya me gusta alguien- le dijo musa.

-y que hay de aquel chico, al parecer, tú te le haces linda- dijo layla apuntando a riven.

-¿y tu como sabes eso?- pregunto musa un poco roja.

-porque él se lo dijo a Nabu- dijo layla. –oh, ¿Nabu es el chico moreno?- pregunto musa.

-si- dijo layla. –¿y es tu novio?- le pregunto musa haciendo que layla se tornara roja. –¿que?... nooo- dijo nerviosamente. –oye cálmate, solo fue una pregunta- le dijo musa riéndose de su rubor.

-Musa ven te los voy presentar- dijo layla jalando a musa de la mano asia los chicos en unas gradas. Cuando llegaron todos voltearon a ver a musa y layla. –Chicos, ella es musa- dijo layla.

-HOLA- dijeron todos al unisonó. –el es timmy- apunto layla al con un PSP en la mano. Musa lo miro y sonrió.

-el es Sky- dijo layla. –Mucho gusto- dijo Sky. Musa noto que riven rodo los ojos.

-tú debes de ser nabu- dijo musa mirando al chico moreno. El solo sonrió. –Al parecer tu y layla se llevan muy bien- dijo musa causando que nabu se pusiera igual de rojo que layla ase unos minutos.

-El es riven- dijo layla. Musa lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió, riven hizo lo mismo. Los dos se quedaron viéndose ahí por unos momentos pero fueron interrumpidos por brandon.

-nosotros ya la conocemos-

-¿enserio?- dijo Layla mirando a musa. –ha si hace rato- dijo musa.

-Jóvenes, acérquense hoy haremos unas carreras de velocidad- dijo el profesor

Musa miro a los chichos que Layla acababa de presentarles.

_POV MUSA._

_Los he encontrado._

_POV MUSA TERMINADO_

-Muy bien chicos primero irán los hombres y después las mujeres, después elegiré a los mejores y harán una competencia al final juntos-dijo el profesor. Se pudo escuchar un grito de todos los alumnos ya que les gustaba competir.

-Te voy a vencer Nabu- grito Layla.-En tus sueños- Le grito Nabu poniéndose en posición.

La carrera empezó y todos los hombres empezaron a correr. Todas las chicas estaban gritando como loca. Musa solo los observaba uno por uno. Layla solo decía en voz baja – que se caiga, que se caiga, que se caiga- con los dedos cruzados.

La carrera termino y en primer lugar quedo Riven luego Sky seguido por Nabu y Brandon, timmy se cayó a media carrera así que ya no continúo. Musa estaba muy interesada por Riven.

-Espero que puedas con Layla- dijo Riven a Musa. – ¿Layla?- le pregunto musa. –sí, ella es buena corredora- dijo Nabu mirándola. –Bueno veremos qué pasa- dijo musa alejándose.

La carrera empezó y las chicas salieron a toda prisa. Musa se quedo hasta el final. Layla iba hasta el frente. Musa podía escuchar a los chicos.

-corre musa-

-vamos musa-

-Mueve ese trasero-

-Tú puedes musa- entre otras cosas, musa no pudo evitar sonreír. –Se nota que ellos no saben nada- dijo musa alcanzo a la chica que estaba enfrente de ella, musa poco a poco fue alcanzando a todas las chicas hasta llegar a layla.

-Hola layla- le dijo musa a una layla agotada. Musa no tenía ni una sola gota de sudor.

-musa- jadeo layla. Los chicos seguían gritando-Layla- -Musa- ellos hacían porras y también apuestas. Musa sabia que esto era fácil pues ella entrenaba diario. Aunque Layla también resistía mucho, era obvio que ella era un hada. Musa no quiso llamar mucha la atención así que desacelero el paso y dejo que layla la arrebasará.

La carrera termino con Layla en primer lugar, musa en el segundo y las otras chicas.

-Layla por poco y layla te gana- le dijo Nabu.

-Ya lo sé, eres buena- dijo una layla cansada a musa. Musa solo le sonrió pues ella no se había cansado nada.

EL timbre sonó.

-jóvenes vayan a ducharse, para la siguiente clase continuaremos- dijo el profesor.

Los chicos fueron a ducharse.

_CON HELIO._

Helio salió de su salón y decidió ir a hablar con flora. La busco por toda la escuela y la encontró sentada debajo de un árbol. Camino a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces?- le dijo helio mirando jugar con una flor en sus manos. Parecía que estaba arrancándole los pétalos.

-nada, solo un tonto juego- dijo flora aventando la flor. Ella no volteaba a ver a helio, tenía mucha vergüenza.

-sabes flora, espiar a las personas es de mala educación- dijo helio.

-yo… lo siento mucho helio no intente ser…- dijo flora pero fue callada por un beso de helio en su mejilla.

-no te preocupes, pero dime qué fue lo que viste- le dijo helio separándose, flora podía escuchar su respiración. La hacía sentir tan diferente, tan emocional, tan frágil, tan, tan, tan enamorada.

-solo vi que tu y la chica discutían y luego… luego… se abrazaron- dijo flora diciendo lo ultimo casi susurrando. Helio pudo ver que ella estaba tan dolida, no sabía si decirle la verdad o no. El solo quería consolarla, darle un fuerte abrazo y jamás soltarla.

-flora si tú piensas que ella…- dijo helio. Pero fue interrumpido por flora.

-Helio no necesito que me expliques nada, yo entiendo muy bien- dijo flora levantándose. Ella no quería recordar ese feo momento, sentía que helio solo jugó con ella o tal vez a él nunca le importo ella. Ella se dio la vuelta para a irse cuando helio se agarro la mano.

-No flora, tu no entiendes, si tú piensas que ella es mi novia, déjame decirte que no lo es- le dijo helio.

-¿entonces que es tuya?- dijo flora dándose la vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos. Helio miro sus lágrimas y sintió un golpe en el pecho. ¿Cómo pudo el hacerla sentir tan mal?

-perdón, no debo ponerme así, tu y yo no somos nada, y no debo de estar pidiéndote explicaciones- dijo flora limpiándose las lágrimas. Helio la agarro y le dio un beso. Flora solo se quedo ahí impactada con los ojos abiertos pero poco a poco los fue cerrando y correspondiendo el beso. Flora se acercaba poco a poco a helio mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cuello. Helio puso sus manos en la cintura de flora. EL beso era hermoso, ninguno quería que terminara, la gente que pasaba solo se les quedaba mirando pero a ellos no les importaba.

Flora rompió el beso y helio pudo ver que ella seguía llorando.

-No puedo creer que me besaras, esto fue un error, la chica de hace un momento…- dijo flora pero fue interrumpida por otro beso de helio pero este fue muy apasionado, flora inmediatamente lo correspondió.

-ya te dije que la otra chica no es mi novia, la que quiero que sea mi novia está enfrente de mí- dijo helio. Flora sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. –Yo también quiero que seas mi novio- dijo flora. Helio sonrió y le dio otro beso. Se quedaron ahí juntos, abrazados y enamorados.

**Lo termine, no estoy muy contenta con este capítulo pero bueno aquí esta. :)**


	10. ¿que esta pasando aquí?

**Winx Club no es de mi propiedad bla bla bla…**

**Chapter**** 10: ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?**

-ya te dije que la otra chica no es mi novia, la que quiero que sea mi novia está enfrente de mí- dijo helio. Flora sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. –Yo también quiero que seas mi novio- dijo flora. Helio sonrió y le dio otro beso. Se quedaron ahí juntos, abrazados y enamorados.

-hey chicos- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Ellos se separaron y voltearon para ver a Stella abrazada de Brandon. AL parecer las clases habían terminado.

-Veo que ustedes siguieron nuestro ejemplo- dijo Brandon dándole un beso en la mejilla a Stella.

Helio y flora solo sonrieron. –Ahora solo faltan Bloom y Sky- dijo Stella gritando.

-Si pero yo creo que ellos no necesitan ayuda- dijo helio abrazando a flora y apuntando en dirección de bloom que caminaba hacia ellos con Sky a su lado. Ellos se miraban muy felices, no eran novios pero se gustaban y nadie podía negarlo.

-hola chicos, ¿de qué hablan?- dijo bloom. –De que helio y flora ya son novios- dijo Stella muy feliz.

-¿Enserio?, me alegro por ustedes- dijo bloom. Ellos estuvieron un rato platicando cuando tecna, timmy, Nabu y Riven llegaron.

-¿Hola chicos, no esta layla aquí?- dijo Nabu.

-Sí, y Musa- dijo Riven.

-No están, pero veo que pronto habrá más parejitas- dijo Stella. Helio solo miro con un poco de celos a Riven pero después volteo con la mujer que tenía a su lado. Nabu y Riven solo se sonrojaron un poco y voltearon a otro lado para que nadie los viera.

_CON MUSA Y LAYLA._

-oye musa, ¿qué vas hacer saliendo de aquí?- dijo layla. Las dos caminaban hacia la salida.

Musa se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo layla. ¿A dónde iba a ir? Ella llego ese mismo día a la tierra y no busco ningún lado donde quedarse. Solo arreglo sus papeles para que la dejaran entrar a la escuela. Al parecer solo había una alternativa.

-No sé, y ¿tú que harás?, quieres que salgamos algún lado?- dijo musa. –claro me encantaría….- dijo Layla pero inmediatamente recordó que saliendo de la escuela ella y las otras chicas irían al parque para seguir con lo de ayer.

-pero acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer una tarea con unas compañeras- dijo layla nerviosamente tratando de que musa no se diera cuenta de que mentía.

Musa sabia que esa 'tarea' era ir a entrenar con helio así que ya no dijo nada.

-Mira, allá están los chicos- dijo Musa apuntando en la dirección donde todos estaban reunidos.

-oh que bien, vamos aun no te eh presentados a todos.

-Hey chicas ¿donde estaban?- dijo Nabu.

-solo caminábamos, ah para los que no la conocen ella es …-

-Musa- dijo musa sonriendo. Todos la voltearon a ver. –La hermana de helio- diciendo esto último helio golpeo su frente con su palma y pudo escuchar a todos sus amigos decir- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-.

-¿Es cierto eso helio?-Dijo Flora. Se sentía una tonta por tratar de confundir lo que ella había visto. Musa era solo su hermana.

-Si- Dijo Helio. – pero como es que no me habías dicho musa- dijo layla un poco dolida.

-pensé que no lo conocías- dijo musa defendiéndose.

-pero nosotros te vimos apretándole el brazo- dijo Riven. Helio no sabía que decir solo se quedo con la boca abierta y musa fue su salvación.

-es que llegue sin avisarle, y él se puso un poco loco- dijo musa sonriendo.

-y ¿por qué no nos dijiste que era tu hermano?- volvió a decir riven.

-porque no los conocía bien- dijo musa

-oh bueno pues es un placer conocerte- dijo bloom.

-si es agradable saber que eres la hermana de helio- dijo flora.

-Si por desgracia- dijo musa y todos se rieron. – ¿Quién pensabas que era?- dijo musa.

-oh no nadie, solo es que los vi abrazados hace un momento y…-

-Tuviste celos- dijo musa interrumpiéndola – MUSA- la regaño helio.

Musa solo se volteo con layla.

-¿con ellas harás tu trabajo?- le pregunto musa. –Si, con ellas- dijo Layla dándole un codazo a bloom. – ah si el trabajo, será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo bloom recordando que tenían que ir al parque.

-pero antes de que se vayan ¿puedo hablar con helio?- dijo musa jalando a un helio abrazado de flora.

_-¿_por que la estas abrazando tanto? ¿Qué es tuya?- dijo musa.

-Musa, ¿estás celosa?- dijo helio riéndose de su hermana celosa.

-no, claro que no- dijo musa volteando a otro lado. – si estas celosa- dijo helio burlándose de musa tocándole la nariz. Musa rápidamente golpeo la mano de helio impidiendo que la tocara. Helio dejo de reírse al ver a musa enojada.

Musa se relajo un poco al ver la expresión de helio.

-bueno eso no importa, sabes, acabo de llegar hoy a la tierra y… no tengo donde quedarme- dijo musa tímidamente.

-oww, musa puedes quedarte conmigo, si deseas- dijo helio muy amoroso.

-muchas gracias- dijo musa. Los dos regresaron al grupo.

-Bueno chicas ¿nos vamos?- dijo helio.

-woa, woa, espera, espera, tu ¿adónde vas?- dijo Brandon.

-Yo también voy en este equipo- dijo helio.

-Si cachorrito, no te preocupes- dijo Stella calmando a su novio.

-Oigan chicos, ¿me pueden hacer un favor?- dijo helio con ojos de cachorro. Todos se le quedaron viendo no muy seguros de contestar.

-seguro helio que necesitas- dijo timmy.

-es que mi hermana no sabe muy viene el camino a casa ¿podrían ustedes acompañarla mientras yo voy y hago la tarea?- dijo helio.

-Claro ¿por qué no?- dijo Sky. Los chicos y Musa se fueron. Y las chicas y Helio se fueron al parque. Cuando llegaron al parque todos fueron al lado más solo y se sentaron.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que todas sigan con lo que aprendieron-dijo helio.

-Si pero primero queremos que nos cuentes acerca de tu hermana- dijo Stella.

-¿Musa?, que quieren saber de ella- dijo helio.

-Bueno, tu dijiste que ella era tu hermana, y también dijiste que tu no eras de este planeta- dijo Tecna.

-Y que eras un príncipe- dijo flora un poco apenada.

-O sea que musa es una princesa- dijo Stella con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Sí, los dos lo somos, musa y yo teníamos unos pequeños problemas, así que por favor le pediré que no le cuenten nada de esto a ella- dijo helio.

-Muy bien, ¿pero si podemos hablar con ella verdad?, porque a mí se me hizo muy linda- dijo Layla.

-Claro, para que tenga amigas- dijo helio. Luego de acerco a tecna.

-Tecna te traje este aparato para que trates de armarlo este detecta energía enemiga- le dijo helio a una tecna muy interesada.

-Layla ¿por que no vas al rio y tratas de hacer unas pequeñas olas?- dijo helio y al instante layla salió corriendo dirigida al pequeño rio que se encontraba en el parque. Helio volteo a ver a un Stella saltando de la emoción.

-Stella que te parece si tratas de que algunos rayos del sol permanezcan en tus manos- le dijo Helio. Stella grito de emoción y fue al lugar más soleado.

-Flora que te parece si tratas de que las raíces de aquel árbol salgan de la tierra?-

Helio volteo a ver a una bloom un poco triste.

-helio empiezo a creer que te equivocaste con migo- dijo bloom

-¿por qué dices eso?- dijo helio. –yo no tengo ningún poder, todo el día eh tratado de encontrar algo que me guie a mi poder y nada, ni una sola señal- dijo bloom mirando el suelo.

-Bloom, debes de creer que puedes y buscar en el interior de ti alguna forma de encontrar esa magia escondida- le dijo helio.

-HELIOOOOO- gritaron las chicas emocionadas. Helio se dirigió con las chicas.

-Díganme que descubrieron-dijo helio sonriendo

-yo pude sentir la electricidad pasar por los aparatos electrónicos, como si tuvieran vida propia y me llamaran, aunque aun no puedo armarlo- dijo tecna

-yo siento que el rio es más que solo agua, ahí vida en el, pude sentir como se mueve en paz y tranquilamente, aunque no pude hacer que se levantara ninguna ola- dijo Layla.

-yo sentí que el sol me llamaba que quería entrar en mi, que el ilumina para dar vida, trate de controlarlo pero fue inútil- dijo Stella.

-yo pude sentir que este árbol tiene vida y sentimientos, y me dijo que él está muy agusto así como esta- dijo flora. Helio le sonrió.

-Muy bien chicas, lo que acaban de experimentar fue su primer paso, 'tratar de comprender su poder', primero para poder controlarlo, hay que entenderlo. Es por eso que tecna pudo sentir la electricidad, layla, el movimiento de las olas, Stella, que el sol da vida y flora que los arboles tienen sentimientos, ahora ustedes se darán cuenta que no tienen un poder sino que ustedes son el poder- dijo helio.

Todas las chicas estaban con los ojos abiertos por las palabras de helio.

-Ok, sigan con los suyo mientras yo ayudo a bloom- dijo helio y todas regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo.

_Más tarde…_

Helio y las chicas caminaban de vuelta a casa.

-Bloom lo siento por no encontrar tu poder aun, pero estoy seguro que lo entraremos- dijo helio muy optimista.

-gracias helio, aunque creo que debo darme por vencida- dijo bloom

-nada de darse por vencida, que tu y yo seremos las hadas más hermosas- dijo Stella lanzando chispas al aire.

Poco a poco las chicas se fueron en direcciones opuestas para sus casas y helio quedo acompaño a flora a su casa.

-bueno, llegamos- dijo flora poniéndose de frente a helio.

Helio suspiro. –me la pase muy bien hoy- dijo helio abrazándola por la cintura.-novia- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Flora rápido se separo. – Mis padres podrían vernos- dijo flora. – Aunque me gusta eso de novia- dijo flora ahora dándole un beso a el.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo flora y se volteo pero helio se puso de frente de ella y le dio un beso pequeño pero apasionado. Con todos sus sentimientos en el.

-nos vemos mañana novia- dijo susurrando al oído helio. Flora se quedo parada ahí viendo como helio se iba y se metió feliz y brincando a su casa.

Helio se fue directo a casa y cuando llego noto que una ventana estaba rota.

-oh no, musa- helio corrió hacia dentro y encontró a una musa corriendo de rincón a rincón sonriendo y a sus amigos persiguiéndola.

-¿qué está pasando aquí?- grito helio para llamar la atención de todos.

**PORFIINNNNNN!**

**Bueno acabo de entrar a la escuela r,r y con todo eso de tareas, exámenes, pff…**

**Así que actualizare, yo creo, hasta el viernes. Si puedo antes lo haré:)**

**Espero que les guste :S**


	11. tenemos que hablar

**Winx Club no es de mi propiedad ):**

**Lo siento mucho por no actualizar pero es que la escuela no me deja hacer nada r,r**

**Chapter**** 11: TENEMOS QUE HABLAR**

-oh no, musa- helio corrió hacia dentro y encontró a una musa corriendo de rincón a rincón sonriendo y a sus amigos persiguiéndola.

-¿qué está pasando aquí?- grito helio para llamar la atención de todos.

**Flashback**

-Oigan chicos, ¿me pueden hacer un favor?- dijo helio con ojos de cachorro. Todos se le quedaron viendo no muy seguros de contestar.

-seguro helio que necesitas- dijo timmy.

-es que mi hermana no sabe muy bien el camino a casa ¿podrían ustedes acompañarla mientras yo voy y hago la tarea?- dijo helio.

-Claro ¿por qué no?- dijo Sky. Los chicos y Musa se fueron. Y las chicas y Helio se fueron al parque.

Los chicos y musa caminaban en silencio. Un silencio un poco incomodo para los chicos, ellos caminaban y no sabían que decirle a aquella muchacha que caminaba a su lado. Ellos no la conocían mucho, así que no sabían de qué hablar. Musa se dio cuenta de la sensación de los chicos y hablo.

-¿Falta mucho?-pregunto mirando a los chicos.

-no, solo unas cuantas cuadras- contesto el chico de lentes. –Sabes musa, helio nunca nos dijo que tenía una hermana- dijo sky.

-¿enserio?, pues si, y soy su gemela- dijo musa con orgullo.

-Wow, ¿gemela?- dijo Nabu. –Pues mirándola bien si se parece mucho a helio- dijo Brandon.

-Bueno, aquí estamos- dijo Riven. Todos voltearon y vieron aquella casa color beige. Musa se acerco a la casa y noto que estaba cerrada.

-¿helio no te dio ninguna llave?- le pregunto Riven a musa quien solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿y si fuerzas la cerradura?- le dijo sky. Riven busco un palito y trato de abrir la puerta, cuando metió el palito en la cerradura el palito se rompió. –Chicos ¿qué tal si una ventana está abierta?- dijo timmy. –Vayamos a ver- dijo brandon. Los chicos rodearon la casa y musa se quedo en el frente. Ella decidió intentar hacer un hechizo para que la puerta se abriera. Nada. Al parecer helio puso un hechizo en su casa para que ningún ser mágico la afectara.

_CRASSH_

Musa escucho algo romperse y luego que alguien caminaba dentro de la casa. La puerta se abrió para revelar a Riven sonriendo.

-Está abierta- dijo riven. Musa solo sonrió y entro. Los chicos al escuchar el ruido corrieron y entraron a la casa.

-RIVEN! No era necesario que rompieras la ventana- lo regaño Nabu. –No te preocupes helio no se enojara- dijo musa sabiendo que helio podía arreglarlo. –Ves, helio no se enojara- dijo riven sentándose en el pequeño sofá. Musa solo sonrió y se sentó en el piso y en cuanto toco el suelo pudo escuchar a su estomago rugir.

-alguien tiene hambre- dijo Sky. -Veamos que tiene helio- dijo brandon entrando ala pequeña cocina y abriendo el refrigerador. –Al parecer helio tiene pura comida chatarra- dijo brandon sacando un pastel de chocolate. –bueno aquí está la comida, será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos- dijo Timmy. Musa se dio cuenta que esta era la perfecta oportunidad para conocerlos mejor y decidió no dejarlos ir.

- ¿y ustedes no quieren quedarse a comer con migo?, me imagino que helio tardara mucho y creo que ustedes también tienen hambre- dijo musa sonriendo. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros.

-hmm, no lose- dijo Sky. Brandon puso sus manos en su estomago- pues yo digo que si, ese pastel ya se me antojo-

Los chicos se sentaron, escogieron un pedazo de pastel y empezaron a comer.

-Riven ¿Qué es lo que estas bebiendo?- le pregunto musa al verlo beber algo que ella nunca había visto.

-es café, ¿quieres?-dijo el ofreciendo la taza. –Claro- dijo musa probándolo. A ella se le hizo caliente pero muy delicioso.

-oye ¿no quieres que te prepare uno?- dijo riven viendo como bebía musa. –si, por favor-. Riven se levanto y le preparo uno a musa. Cuando le dio el café miro que ella ya se había terminado el otro. –Al parecer te gusto- dijo riven sonriendo. Y musa tomo el nuevo café para empezar a beberlo. Los chicos empezaron a conversar.

-musa, cuéntanos más de ti- dijo Nabu. –me gusta mucho cantar, bueno eso es obvio porque soy de melod… d…de una familia muy melodiosa- dijo musa un poco nerviosa en el final.

- ¿familia melodiosa?- pregunto timmy. –Si es que todos en mi familia se interesan mucho en la música o en las artes, por ejemplo helio que hace….-

-pinturas- dijo Riven interrumpiéndola. Musa lo miro a los ojos y tomo un sorbo de su café. Al parecer ellos conocían muy bien a helio.

-Bueno esperemos algún día poderte escuchar cantar- Dijo Brandon. Musa solo le sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. Musa se levanto y se preparo otro café. Luego fue y se sentó donde estaban los chicos.

-Chicos ¿puedo preguntarles algo?- dijo musa. –Claro- contesto riven. – ¿Ustedes creen en la magia?- Los chicos se miraron entre si antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada. Musa se sintió un poco enojada al verlos reaccionar así, dio un sorbo a su café para terminarlo. Ella sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Sentía mucha energía en ella, de repente al ver a los chicos reír no pudo evitar reír también.

Los seis reían muy alegremente hasta Musa miro que Riven le dio un empujoncito en el hombro a Nabu mientras reía. Musa quiso imitar a riven dándole un empujoncito a Timmy quien cayó al suelo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJ- se rieron todos al ver que timmy cayó al suelo. Musa empezó a acelerarse más. Ella no entendía el porqué. Así que agarro un pequeño pedazo de pastel y se lo aventó a Sky haciendo que cayera en su camisa. Sky se enojo un poco y se empezó a limpiar.

Ella pudo escuchar más carcajadas por parte de Riven. Entonces Musa agarro otro pedazo de pastel y se lo embarro en la cara a riven. Los chicos inmediatamente se callaron sabiendo que riven se iba a enojar. Musa seguía riendo.

-Me las vas a pagar- Dijo riven agarrando un pedazo de pastel. Musa corrió y riven la empezó a perseguir. Los chicos sabían que Riven era muy fuerte y tal vez enojado podría lastimar a musa así que empezaron a perseguir a Riven. Musa seguía corriendo de Riven.

-¿qué está pasando aquí?- grito helio para llamar la atención de todos excepto la de musa quien seguía riendo.

Los chicos inmediatamente se pararon al ver a helio.

-HELIO AUXILIO- dijo musa corriendo hacia su hermano. – ¿Qué le hicieron?- pregunto helio enojado.

-oye, cálmate viejo, más bien que nos hizo ella a nosotros- dijo Riven mirando a musa quien estaba detrás de helio todavía riendo.

Helio se dirigió a una musa sonriente. – ¿Qué les hiciste?- dijo él. –Nada, solo estaba jugando- dijo ella riendo. Helio noto que no estaba normal, estaba como alterada y le temblaban las manos._ ¿Qué había pasado mientras él no estaba?_

-helio, musa se tomo 3 tazas de café- dijo timmy.

-¿Qué?- grito helio. –ella nunca había probado el café- dijo helio

-con razón- dijeron todos al unisonó. –ven musa te daré un vaso de agua- le dijo su hermano.

-helio, el café es lo mejor de la tierra, no puedo creer que no haiga de esto en melodía, es súper delicioso y me siento muy bien- dijo musa rápidamente. Los chicos la escucharon y se confundieron.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Cómo que en Melodía no hay café?- pregunto Nabu.

-Musa, cállate- dijo Helio.

-Melodía es nuestro planeta natal- dijo musa e inmediatamente se puso la mano en la boca.

-¿de qué diablos está hablando?- dijo Riven, al principio musa se le hacía linda pero ahora le está empezando a dar miedo.

-chicos saben creo que será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Sky dirigiéndose ala puerta.

-NO!- dijo musa levantando su mano cerrando la puerta.

-tenemos que hablar- dijo ella.


	12. me toco dormir en el sofa

**Winx Club no es de mi propiedad):**

**Chapter****12: ME TOCA DORMIR EN EL SOFA**

-¿de qué diablos está hablando?- dijo Riven, al principio Musa se le hacía linda pero ahora le está empezando a dar miedo.

-chicos saben creo que será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Sky dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-NO!- dijo Musa levantando su mano cerrando la puerta.

-tenemos que hablar- dijo ella. Los chicos se asustaron al ver que la puerta se había cerrado sola, ellos voltearon a ver a Musa. Ella ya no parecía estar afectada por la cafeína. Ahora se miraba tranquila pero con una mirada fuerte.

-Musa, no creo que sea necesario- dijo Helio.

-Sí lo es- dijo musa. Los chicos seguían sin entender a lo que se refería Musa y Helio.

-chicos, esto me está dando miedo, pueden explicarse- dijo Brandon.

-Les voy a explicar la razón de porque vine aquí- dijo musa. –Por favor siéntense- dijo Musa y los chicos le hicieron caso.

-Musa a mi me dijiste que viniste para tener una vida normal- dijo Helio.

-te mentí helio, así como tu yo también tengo una misión y son ellos- dijo Musa refiriéndose a los chicos.

-¿cómo que una misión?- dijo Timmy.

-como lo dije hace unos momentos yo no soy de este planeta, soy de un planeta llamado Melodía- dijo Musa y Helio pego su palma en su frente. Los chicos se confundieron más.

-Helio, lo siento pero tu hermana está loca- dijo Riven levantándose. Las palabras de Riven hirieron un poco a Musa. Helio solo se quedo callado, el no quería que sus amigos descubrieran la verdad.

-Si crees que estoy loca, explica esto- dijo musa acercándose a la ventana que Riven rompió. Ella puso su mano en la ventana y los vidrios rotos del suelo se elevaron para ponerse en su lugar de nuevo. En menos de 5 segundos la ventana estaba como antes.

-¿Co…Como diablos hiciste…eso?- dijo Riven impactado. –Si te sientas y te calmas te explicare.- dijo Musa. Riven camino al pequeño sofá donde estaban sus amigos en shock.

-Como decía yo soy de un planeta llamado Melodía donde se encuentran muchas criaturas que harían lo que fuera por conseguir el trono y yo vine aquí a….-

-¿el trono?- pregunto Sky.

-Si el trono, nuestro padre es el rey de Melodía- dijo Musa.

-¿O sea que tú también eres de ese planeta?- pregunto Riven a Helio quien solo asintió.

-Ambos somos príncipe y princesa de Melody- dijo Musa.

-wow, una princesa- dijo Brandon coqueteando. Sky le dio un codazo –No es el momento Brandon- dijo susurrando.

-continuando, Helio vino aquí por encontró una magia en unas chicas - dijo Musa.

-¿chicas? ¿Las conocemos?- Timmy. Musa volteo a ver a Helio para que el respondiera la pregunta.

-En realidad son: Stella, Bloom, Layla, Tecna y Flora.- dijo Helio.

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron los chicos. -¿Cómo es que ellas tienen magia y nosotros nunca nos dimos cuenta?-Dijo Nabu.

-Sí, yo nuca eh visto que Stella haga algo como eso y yo siempre estoy con ella- dijo Brandon.

-por que apenas hace una semana fui llamado por mi padre diciéndome que aquí había magia y al parecer son las chicas-

-pero si tu llevas aquí como 6 meses- dijo Sky

- Helio quería tener una 'vida normal' a sí que se vino a la tierra- dijo Musa.

-Eres un príncipe y querías tener una vida normal. Eso es genial- dijo Riven Sarcásticamente.

-Tú no lo entiendes- dijo Helio con la cabeza baja.

-Cuando yo me entere que helio vino a buscar magia a la tierra, yo también vine pero todavía no lo sabían así que les borre la memoria para que no me recordaran- dijo Musa.

-¿Qué? ¿o sea que ya sabíamos todo esto? ¿Puedes hacer eso?- Dijo Timmy.

-Ustedes apenas y me vieron ese dia, pero yo no quise interferir en los planes de helio, ah y si, si puedo borrar memorias- dijo Musa con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedes hacer que mi padre olvide que me ha castigado?- Dijo Sky.

Musa se rio- Si puedo pero ese no es el punto- dijo y se puso más seria.

-Yo me entere que en la tierra se encuentra otro tipo de magia pero no igual al de sus amigas- dijo Musa.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Helio igual de intrigado que los chicos.

-Sí y esa magia son ustedes- dijo Musa.

-¿Qué? eso es imposible, ellos no pueden ser magos- dijo helio exaltado.

-No lo son, me refiero a especialistas aunque hay probabilidades de que alguno sea mago-le dijo Musa a Helio, luego volteo con los chicos quienes tenían unas caras extrañas. Sky y Brandon se miraban entre sí, no sabían si creer o no. Timmy se rascaba la cabeza como si esto no fuera lógico para él. Nabu estaba muy nervioso jugando con sus dedos y Riven solo miraba a Musa, el estaba muy confundido acerca de todo esto, su mente dudaba mucho.

-Y que opinan chicos, ¿se van a quedar con esas caras toda la noche?- dijo Musa.

-Nosotros no estamos seguros si creerte- dijo Sky

-Además si lo que dices es real que nos comprueba que nosotros somos los que tienen magia- dijo Timmy.

-Ninguno de nosotros tiene magia, esto es una mentira, una broma, ¿que no se dan cuenta chicos?, ellos están locos- Dijo Nabu levantándose enojado y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿eres tu verdad?- le pregunto musa. Nabu se dio la vuelta- ¿yo soy quien?-

-El que tiene magia de ustedes, y tú lo sabes, por eso es que estabas tan nervioso- dijo Musa. Nabu solo puso sus ojos como platos.

-Esto es una locura- dijo Nabu. Musa corrió a un cuarto de helio buscando algo y lo encontró. Ella regreso con una bolsita negra de seda.

-¿Dónde encontraste eso?- le pregunto helio. Musa lo ignoro.

-mete tu mano aquí- le dijo musa a nabu.

Nabu lo hizo y su mano se fue hasta el fondo. Cuando saco su mano el tenia un báculo dorado con una piedra morada brillante. Nabu estaba impresionado con aquel objeto que por alguna razón se le hacía tan familiar.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijeron los chicos.

-Esta es tu arma para poder controlar tu magia- dijo Musa. Nabu se quedo ahí admirándolo. Su dedo paso desde la punta hasta la piedra era muy hermoso. De repente Nabu dejo caer al suelo el báculo.

-Esto no es verdad, ustedes están locos- dijo Nabu y salió corriendo de la casa.

-Nabu- gritaron sus amigos de tras de él.

-déjenlo, tiene que procesar la información- dijo musa levantando el báculo del piso. Lo tomo con ambas manos y luego el báculo se desvaneció-¿A dónde se fue?- preguntaron los chicos.

-Con su dueño- dijeron Helio y Musa al mismo tiempo.

-Musa ¿también hay armas para nosotros?- dijo Brandon mirando la bolsita negra.

Musa rio un poco. –Sí, también las hay, pero antes quiero saber si ustedes están dispuestos a ayudarme- dijo musa.

-Cuenta conmigo- dijo Brandon seguido de Sky.

-yo no creía en nada de esto pero por lo que acabo de ver ahora si lo creo, y me gustaría ver mas- dijo Timmy.

-¿Eso es un sí?- Pregunto musa y timmy asintió.

-¿Y tu Riven?- le pregunto Musa sonriendo. Diablos porque tenía que sonreírle, ella era tan hermosa que no podía negarse además que esto realmente le interesaba.

-Si- dijo Riven.

-Bueno que les parece si mañana siguen- dijo Helio.

-Helio tiene razón ya es muy tarde mejor vámonos chicos- dijo Sky. Los chicos se fueron a sus casas.

-No puedo creer que no me dijeras cual era tu verdadera intención de venir a la tierra- le dijo Helio a Musa.

-Helio no quiero pelear ok-

-Además como supiste de esa bolsa de seda-

-Me lo dijo Javier- dijo Musa. –¿Javier?, ¿o sea que él es un espía?-

-EL NO ES NINGUN ESPIA! Es mi amigo y el si comprendió lo que paso y hasta me ayudo –

-Musa yo…- pero no pudo terminar por qué musa se metió a la habitación de helio y cerro la puerta.

-Creo que me toca dormir en el sofá- dijo Helio acostándose.


	13. TENEMOS QUE IR A MELODIA

**Winx Club no es de mi propiedad):**

**Chapter13: TENEMOS QUE IR A MELODIA**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Musa se levanto de la cama de Helio por el sonido de la alarma. Ella se cambio y salió de la habitación. Miro a Helio dormido en el piso(al parecer se cayó del sofá) en bóxers. Musa agarro un zapato de helio y se lo aventó en la cara a Helio. Helio inmediatamente despertó.

-Qué diablos- dijo el levantándose.

-Vamos apúrate que ya es tarde- dijo Musa. Helio levanto la mirada para ver el reloj de la sala y ver que solo faltaban 15 minutos. Helio corrió a su habitación y salió en 3 minutos arreglado.

Helio fue a la cocina donde estaba comiendo musa una naranja.

-son buenas, verdad- dijo helio. Musa solo asintió

-¿donde vive Nabu?- pregunto Musa

-A unas calles de aquí ¿por qué?- pregunto el

-tengo que hablar con el por lo de ayer, adiós- dijo ella y se fue.

**30 minutos antes en la casa de Nabu…**

El estaba sentado en su cama con una cara de pánico mirando aquel objeto que estaba en su mesita de tareas.

El no lo entendía. Porque le tenía que pasar esto a él. Hace apenas unos meses descubrió que podía hacer cosas diferentes a los demás. El pensaba que era un fenómeno y por eso nunca se lo comento a nadie. El pensaba que si nunca trataba de hacer 'magia' o comentarlo esto tal vez se acabaría pero todo cambio ayer por la noche con esos chicos locos y sus trucos. De seguro ellos descubrieron que Nabu tenía poderes y querían que él lo confesara. Aunque tampoco entendía como había llegado ese báculo a su cuarto si cuando el llego a su casa cerro todas la ventanas y puertas con candado. El estaba asustado. El no sabía qué hacer. ¿Creerles? Musa dijo que Layla también estaba en esto. _Sera que ella también quiere jugar con migo _pensaba Nabu. Su mente estaba pasando por una pelea.

Cuando por fin pensó las cosas bien se levanto de su cama agarro aquel báculo y salió de su casa.

El estaba dispuesto a que Musa le dijera la verdad de todo esto.

-Me estas buscando- Dijo una chica salir de las sombras. Era Musa

-Sí, quiero darte esto- dijo dándole el báculo

-lo siento, pero el solo puede estar con su dueño- dijo musa

-YO NO SOY SU DUEÑO- grito Nabu

-Nabu, yo se que tienes dudas pero si dejas que yo te ayude, podrás usar tus poderes para el bien-

-Y quien me dice que tú eres la buena-dijo Nabu desconfiando de ella

-Yo soy la princesa de Melodía, y mientras toda mi gente está pasando por abusos yo estoy aquí tratando de buscar ayuda, y yo veo en ti que tienes mucho poder- dijo Musa mirándolo directamente. Nabu solo calo y también la miro.

-Está bien te creo- dijo él. Musa le sonrió.

-Ves no era difícil- dijo ella bromeando. Los dos siguieron caminando cuando una bomba exploto cerca de ellos haciendo que los dos salieran volando, Musa cayo de pie y Nabu cayó sobre su estomago.

-¿Quién eres? Muéstrate- grito Musa. Nabu se levanto poco a poco sobándose la panza.

-Pero mi vieja amiga, no me digas que ya me olvidaste- dijo una mujer saliendo del polvo. Ella era alta de cabello blanco y tenía una mirada tenebrosa.

-Icy- dijo Musa poniéndose en modo de pelea. Nabu hizo lo mismo que Musa.

-Nabu vete de aquí- dijo Musa

-¿No dijiste que veías mucho poder en mi?- dijo Nabu

-Sí, pero aun no sabes usarlo, vete y avísale a Helio- dijo Musa.

-¿Quién es este Musa?- dijo Icy acercándose a Nabu.

-NABU TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS- le dijo Musa y Nabu salió corriendo.

-Si corre COBARDE- le grito Icy.

-¿Como escapaste?- le dijo Musa.

-No te preocupes no fue fácil salir de ese maldito calabozo- dijo Icy lanzándole una nube de hielo que musa esquivo fácilmente.

**En el parque que está cerca de la casa de Helio.**

Helio caminaba con Riven y ninguno hablaba.

-Hola chicos me extrañaron- dijo Brandon quien traía a Stella de la mano. Con ellos también venían Sky, Bloom, Tecna y Timmy.

-La verdad no- dijo Riven

-¿Donde está Musa?- pregunto Tecna a Helio.

-Dijo que no tardaría, creo que fue a hablar con Nabu- dijo Helio

-uuhh Riven, te la están bajando- dijo Stella

-¿Quién le está bajando la Novia a Riven?- dijo Layla detrás de ellos. Ella venia con Flora.

-Hola flora, mi hermosa novia- dijo Helio agarrando su mano para darle un dulce beso.

Flora se puso roja y solo le sonrió.

-Hola Helio- solo pudo decir ella porque miraron a Nabu que venía corriendo.

-Helio…Helioo….Heliooooo- gritaba Nabu.

-tranquilo Nabu ¿qué paso?- dijo Helio

-Mu…Muusaa..-

-Que le paso-

-Una chica… llego… con cabello blanco…Musa dijo… vete…- Decía Nabu agarrándose sus rodillas por lo cansado que estaba.

-¿Donde está Musa?- dijo Riven.

-Allá- dijo Nabu apuntando a la dirección de donde el venia.

-tenemos que ir- dijo Helio.

-Si vamos en mi carro- Dijo Sky y todos se subieron a su camioneta.

Sky iba manejando y Nabu iba diciendo a donde era el lugar en el que estaba Musa.

Cuando llegaron se bajaron inmediatamente del carro. Miraron a todos lados y no encontraron a Nadie. Hasta que se escucho una explosión en el cielo.

-MUSAAA- grito Helio reconociendo el sonido de su SONIC BLAST. Todos miraron hacia arriba.

Y miraron que dos chicas venían cayendo hacia la tierra.

Cuando cayeron Icy estaba arriba de Musa.

Helio saco su guante y con él hizo que Icy saliera volando hacia un árbol.

-Musa ¿estás bien?- dijo Helio ayudándola a levantarse.

-Si, déjame- dijo ella y se levanto para que Icy ya no estaba en el árbol.

-¿A dónde se fue?- dijo Musa.

-¿Me extrañaste?- dijo Icy lanzando 5 lanzas gigantes de hielo.

Musa se arrodillo y puso un escudo. Esto logro que ninguna de las lanzas tocara a alguien.

Helio salió del escudo y se acerco a Icy. El empezó a pelear con ella. Helio le lanzaba golpes a Icy y ella los esquivaba al igual que el esquivaba los de ella.

-Hey Icy- dijo Musa detrás de ella. Icy volteo y Musa le dio un golpe en la cara.

Icy cayó al piso, se levanto y escupió un poco de sangre.

-Así que los dos príncipes están en ese miserable planeta, ¿Me pregunto quién está peleando en Melodía?- Dijo Icy y con un movimiento de mano abrió un portal y desapareció dentro de el.

Helio y Musa solo miraron como ella huyo. Cuando voltearon con sus amigos todos tenía la boca abierta literalmente.

-WOW, yo quiero hacer eso- dijo Stella saltando. Los chicos la miraron.

-Escuchen, Todos ustedes son especiales como nosotros y algún día podrán hacerlo- dijo Helio. Los chicos y chicas se miraron entre sí.

-¿Helio no te lastimaste?- dijo Flora acercándose a Él.

-No querida, pero me alegro de que te preocupes por mi- dijo el dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Y tu estas bien Musa?- dijo Riven un poco preocupado por ella viendo sus heridas en las piernas.

-Si estoy bien- dijo ella

-¿Me puedes explicar quién era ella?- le pregunto Helio a Musa.

-Su nombre es Icy y yo la había capturado y encerrado- dijo ella

-Entonces… ¿Escapo?- Dijo Tecna

-Sí y me temo que ella quiera sacar a sus otras dos hermanas- dijo Musa

-Genial lo único que nos faltaba, enemigas fuera de moda- dijo Stella.

-¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?- pregunto Sky

-Tenemos que ir a Melodía- dijo Musa.

**Sé que tarde pero es que eh actualizado mi otra nueva historia 'LA VIDA DE UNA CANTANTE' y tengo muchas ideas sobre esa historia. Pero ahora prometo actualizar más seguido. :)**

**Bueno espero y les guste…**

**A quienes lean mis pobres historias .**


	14. Atacan al pueblo

-¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?- pregunto Sky

-Tenemos que ir a Melodía- dijo Musa.

-¿estás segura?- pregunto helio

-Sí, me temo que con Icy suelta mis compañeros necesitaran ayuda- dijo Musa

-¿o sea que TODOS iremos?- dijo Stella

-¿Si o tienen algo más importante que hacer?- musa dijo

-bueno… la escuela...- empezó timmy

-nada que un poco de magia no pueda arreglar- dijo musa sonriendo

-bueno entonces vamos a Melodía- dijo Helio y tomo la mano de Flora

-pero no tengo ropa adecuada para otro planeta- dijo Stella y todos la miraron.

-Stella no creo que eso es que deba de preocuparnos ahora- dijo Brandon con cariño. Musa ignorando esto camino hacia donde Icy había hecho el portal anteriormente y toco el rastro de polvo en el piso.

-hay que darnos prisa- dijo musa seriamente y elevo su mano para crear un portal. Este se creó e izo que el viento soplara más rápido. Todos estaban asombrados con lo que veían, claro, excepto musa y helio.

-Avancen- dijo helio tomando de la mano a flora quien se quedo inmóvil viendo el portal.

-no tengas miedo no pasara nada, yo estaré contigo- dijo helio y de alguna forma tranquilizo a flora. Los dos caminaron hacia el portal y desaparecieron, todos se asombraron.

-¿Quién sigue?- dijo musa. Uno a uno pasó por el portal, todos con un poco de miedo. Al final quedaron Musa y Riven.

Riven se quedo mirando a Musa y ella le izo una señal de que se apresurara. Riven pasó por el portal y luego Musa.

**MELODIA.**

Cuando llegaron estaban asombrados y un poco mareados.

-Esto es hermoso- dijo Flora mirando el bosque.

-¿Eso que se escucha es música?- pregunto Bloom

-Sí, este es el planeta de Melodía y aquí siempre hay música, todo lo produce hasta los mismos arboles- dijo Helio mirando a Flora sonriendo y tocando los arboles.

-Muy bien ahora que estamos aquí no podemos perder tiempo- dijo Musa

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Brandon

-Helio debe regresar al palacio- dijo Musa. -¿Qué?- dijo Flora

-Sí, el debe regresar y cuidar el castillo- musa dijo

-y ¿Qué pasara con ellos?- dijo Helio. Musa se puso a pensar.

-Sí, o sea no nos van a abandonar en un planeta que desconocemos totalmente- dijo Layla. Musa sonrió

-Que vengan con migo, yo puedo enseñarles mejor a las chicas sobre sus poderes que Helio- Musa dijo

-Y ¿nosotros?- pregunto Sky refiriéndose a los hombres

- ustedes vendrán conmigo- dijo helio

-¿y que le dirás al rey?- pregunto Nabu

-no se preocupen yo me encargo de eso- dijo Helio

Los chicos se fueron con Helio hacia el castillo y las chicas siguieron a Musa.

**En el castillo**

Los chicos llegaron a la puerta del castillo y había muchos guardias.

Helio se acerco a ellos. -Príncipe Helio, que bueno que regreso- dijo uno de los guardias y abriendo las puertas.

Cuando entraron todos quedaron impresionados por aquel enorme castillo. Parecía como de las caricaturas, enorme, blanco y con grandes notas doradas. Cuando entraron siguieron a helio por los largos y grandes pasillos.

Un hombre se acerco a ellos.

-Javier ellos son mis invitados, por favor encárgate de que tengan un buena estancia- dijo helio de lo más amable

-así será príncipe helio, aunque con esta guerra, no creo que sea una buena estancia- dijo Javier con la cabeza agachada

-¿Está empeorando?- dijo Helio. –Me temo que si- dijo Javier

-iremos a hablar con mi padre- dijo helio y los chicos lo siguieron.

Cuando entraron, el rey estaba hablando con otros señores vestidos como generales de un ejército. Tal vez porque eso eran.

-Helio me alegro de hayas vuelto, ¿Encontraste lo que te pedí?-

-Si padre pero aun no están listas, más bien traje a estos guerreros que nos ayudaran a detener esta guerra- dijo helio refiriéndose a los chicos. -¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?- gritaron los chicos

-Al parecer los trajiste a la fuerza- dijo un general que estaba presente.

-No, en realidad…- empezó pero lo interrumpieron

-Muy bien entrénalos muy bien que pronto saldrán a la batalla- dijo el rey

-está bien- dijo helio.

-Padre tengo que decirte algo- dijo helio y tomo una pausa.

-Vamos muchacho, que no tenemos todo el día- dijo un general.

-Me gustaría platicarlo en privado- dijo helio.

-no hay tiempo helio, lo que tengas que decir dilo aquí- dijo su padre

-Es que… me encontré con…- dijo helio

-¿Con quién?... ¿con rebeldes?-

-No… con Musa, mi hermana- dijo Helio con un poco de miedo por la respuesta de su padre.

-¿ESA TRAIDORAAAAA?- dijo El mismo general de antes.

-No le diga así- la defendió Riven

-Riven- lo regaño Helio.

-Henryk, por favor tranquilízate- dijo el rey. El general Henryk se calmo.

-y ¿cómo fue que te la encontraste?- pregunto su padre.

-bueno ella…- pero no pudo continuar porque un guardia entro corriendo.

-Están atacando al pueblo-

-Muy bien, ya saben que hacer- dijo el general Henryk. Todos salieron corriendo y Helio no pudo terminar la platica con su padre.

**OK! Hace una semana Salí de vacaciones :) PORFINNNNNNN!  
>y no he tenido mucho tiempo de actualizar…<br>así que perdónenme! Si es que hay todavía alguien que lee mis historias, que yo creo que no u,u  
>bueno espero que les guste y no tengan miedo en comentar :P <strong>


	15. Lago Melódico!

-Están atacando al pueblo-

-Muy bien, ya saben que hacer- dijo el general Henryk. Todos salieron corriendo y Helio no pudo terminar la plática con su padre.

En el pueblo. Los aldeanos corrían por todos lados, aquellas hermosas y pequeñas casas se incendiaban algunos aldeanos también estaban en lamas, niños llorando, gente atrapada, TODO ERA UN CAOS!  
>-No puede se- Dijo el Rey –Pues lamentablemente lo es mi Rey- dijo el general Henryk<br>Los chicos, los guardias, el rey y Helio buscaron la fuente de la destrucción pero no encontraron nada.  
>-será mejor que nos ocupemos de los heridos- dijo helio viendo que ya el problema estaba resuelto o solo había terminado.<br>-Helio tiene razón, será mejor que regresemos al castillo- dijo el rey refiriéndose al general y el.

-Chicos encárguense de ayudar a los heridos y averiguar qué fue lo que paso aquí- Dijo el general y se fueron.  
>-Muy bien ahora ¿qué hacemos?- pregunto Brandon<br>-yo creo que tratar de curar las heridas de la gente- dijo un voz conocida para los muchachos  
>-MUSA!- dijo Riven alegre pero rápidamente cambio su cara a serio al descubrir que todos lo miraban. Detrás de Musa estaban aquellas 5 chicas muy sonrientes.<p>

-HOLA! ¿Me extrañaron?- les dijo Stella  
>-Claro que si amor- contesto Brandon dándole un beso a su novia<br>los chicos ayudaron a la gente y después se reunieron a platicar sobre lo ocurrido.  
>Helio se acerco a flora y beso su mano.<p>

-por favor chicas, díganme que ustedes no tuvieron nada que ver con esto, díganme que no lo causaron- dijo el con decepción en los ojos.  
>-¿Qué si lo causamos?, gracias a nosotras esto se detuvo- dijo Stella con una gran cara de orgullo.<br>-amm, en realidad Musa hizo todo el trabajo- Dijo Tecna -¿eso es verdad Musa?- pregunto Helio y ella solo sonrió  
>-Ella es increíble, nosotras no movimos ni ningún dedo y ella se encargo de esos enmascarados- Dijo Bloom –Hablaras por ti misma porque yo hice que uno de ellos callera al piso- Dijo Stella quien recordó como con una chispa hizo que uno callera. Bloom al escuchar decir eso a Stella no pudo evitar mal ya que ella aun no puede tener algún poder.<p>

-Stella tiene razón, el tipo callo pero cuando se levanto Stella grito y corrió como niño asustado- Dijo Layla. Los chicos solo rieron al imaginárselo, Stella solo izo una mueca y le dio una mirada matadora.  
>-veo que aun no se llevan muy bien- Dijo Helio<br>-Es algo en lo que estamos trabajando- Dijo Musa

-Aun hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Timmy -¿Quiénes eran esos enmascarados? Dijo el –Si, y ¿Por qué atacaron a la gente? – pregunto Nabu.  
>-Muy bien creo que es hora de que todos estén al tanto de las cosas que pasan por aquí- Dijo Musa.<br>-Si, porque no entiendo nada- Dijo Stella  
>-Que novedad- Dijo Layla rodando los ojos –Chicas compórtense por favor- les dijo flora<br>-Muy bien antes de que se saquen los ojos esto es lo primero que deben de saber – dijo Musa antes de tomar un respiro y continuar

-yo y helio crecimos juntos en el castillo, pero después de ver lo feo que Vivian la gente yo me fui del castillo- Dijo Musa. Riven sonrió al ver que la chica era como el. –Algo muy rebelde para una blanca palomita como tu- le dijo Riven –Créeme, no me conoces- le dijo Musa coqueteando

-Si AJÁ- dijo Helio un poco incomodo y el continuo –

Después hubo varias apariciones en el pueblo pero nunca tan cerca del castillo, esta es la primera vez que yo veo algo como esto- dijo helio antes de ser interrumpido por musa- CLARO!, y hasta que el Rey lo mira , piensa en presentarse en el lugar, pero demasiado tarde- dijo enojada  
>–MUSA, no empieces- la regaño helio<br>– Es que no me puedo quedar callada helio, todo este tiempo su alteza helio y su padre(dijo esto inclinados ante helio) piensan que lo que sucede desaparece, pero NO! Yo y los 'rebeldes' como dicen ustedes nos hemos encargado de cada uno de ellos- dijo Musa a grito, con tanto coraje en su voz.  
>-pues al parecer no lo has hecho bien porque los seres siguen apareciendo- Dijo Helio también algo enojado ya que no pudo evitar ofenderse.<br>-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- grito Musa SUPER ENOJADA y poniéndose en forma de batalla.  
>-Hey esperen- Dijo Bloom poniéndose en medio de Musa y Helio. –Las cosas no se resuelven peleando- Dijo Flora tocando el brazo de Helio quien no dejaba de mirar con furia a Musa. –Flora tiene razón yo no peleare contigo dijo y bajo sus manos ya que también las tenía en posición de pelea.- dijo Helio. Al mirar esto Musa solo sonrió y dijo –Bueno será otro día-<p>

-Okeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey- dijo Stella matando el silencio –Claramente ustedes tienen problemas familiares, y digo vamos, ¿quién no? Ustedes son hermanos y yo no creo que deberían pelear y mucho menos después de ver a Musa moverse así en la batalla con los enmascarados- dijo Layla 

-Musa ¿por qué no le cuentas a Layla quien gano todas nuestras peleas en el pasado?- dijo Helio  
>Musa no dijo nada solo voltio la cara hacia el bosque.<br>-oh amigo así que eres mejor de lo que pensé?- dijo Brandon –así es Brandon nunca quise mostrar mis habilidades en público-  
>-y es por eso que te hiciste más lento, o dime ¿cuando fue tu última pelea de verdad? Porque la mía fue hace unos momentos- dijo Musa mostrándose superior. <p>

-Tienes razón tengo mucho que no peleo pero conozco tu movimientos y sé que aun puedo ganarte- dijo helio retándola

-jajá, si helio cree lo que quieras, pero nuestros asuntos son aparte, tengo que entrenar a los chicos porque creo que yo seré mejor enseñándoles a pelear y tu alas chicas a volar- dijo Musa burlándose de Helio  
>-Musa ¿porque eres tan obstinada? ¿Tan terca?, No quiero pelear contigo- dijo Helio cansado de Musa.<br>-Ni yo contigo Helio- dijo Musa y sonriendo. –Muy bien chicos vamos les enseñare algo en el bosque- dijo Musa  
>-Musa, ¿no crees que tal vez podamos entrenarlos juntos?- dijo helio<br>-Esta bien y creo que debamos darles una demostración y así por fin saber quién es mejor- dijo Musa.  
>-Musa siempre es tan competitiva- dijo helio a los chicos<br>-y eso ¿es algo malo?- pregunto Riven. –No pues para ti no, porque tú eres igual- le dijo Nabu molestándolo.  
>-Entonces ¿donde entrenaremos? ¿En el castillo?- pregunto Stella.<br>-Yo no puedo entrar- dijo Musa  
>-tendrá que ser en otro lado- dijo Helio<br>-Cuando llegamos, mire un lago muy hermoso y deshabitado, tal vez…- dijo Flora

-Si el Lago Melódico, vamos es un buen lugar- dijo Musa.

**YYYYYY lo hice después de tanto :)  
>espero y les guste tratare de hacer el siguiente pronto<br>ah para los que me dicen de bloom no se preocupen en el siguiente se mostrara su poder*spoiler*  
>bueno gracias por leer y espero que aun alguien se acuerde de esta historia.<strong>


	16. No! Fuego no, LLAMA DEL DRAGON

-Entonces ¿donde entrenaremos? ¿En el castillo?- pregunto Stella.  
>-Yo no puedo entrar- dijo Musa<br>-tendrá que ser en otro lado- dijo Helio  
>-Cuando llegamos, mire un lago muy hermoso y deshabitado, tal vez…- dijo Flora<p>

-Si el Lago Melódico, vamos es un buen lugar- dijo Musa.

Todos las siguieron y llegaron a aquel lago enorme del que Flora hablaba. Era un lago muy hermoso despejado y con varios árboles alrededor. Los chicos se acercaron a un lugar abierto para poder empezar con su entrenamiento. Helio fue el primero en hablar.

-Muy bien chicos nosotros empezaremos de este lado y las chicas..- pero fue interrumpido por Musa quien se puso en frente de el.

-Espera, Espera… creo que tú y yo tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes- dijo Musa.

-Musa no hablas enserio verdad- dijo Helio cansado de la actitud de su hermana.

-Yo nunca juego con esto Helio, tú me conoces, bueno al menos un poco- dijo Musa poniéndose en posición de combate. Helio solo quería rechazarla, porque se empeñaba en algo que siempre terminaba en lo mismo; El ganando y ella pidiendo otra pelea. Helio solo suspiro por la terquedad de su hermana y también se colocó en posición de batalla.

-Chicos no creo que esto sea necesario- Dijo Bloom metiéndose entre los dos.  
>-No te metas Bloom, ¿o acaso puedes detenernos?- Dijo Musa mirándola y Bloom inmediatamente retrocedió sabiendo que sin ningún poder no podía hacer nada. Las demás chicas al igual que los chicos solo se quedaron mirando ya que algunos no querían salir golpeados y algunos sinceramente querían ver la pelea.<p>

-No tienes porque tratarla asi- Dijo Helio refiriéndose a la forma grosera en cómo se dirigió Musa a Bloom. -¿Así? ¿Y que aras al respecto?- Dijo Musa retándolo.  
>Helio enfadado del comportamiento de Musa tuvo que comenzar algo que sabía que se lamentaría mas tarde.<br>Helio se dio media vuelta para darle una patada a Musa, quien solo se inclino y con un pie lo tiro con su espalda golpeando en suelo duro.

-¿Qué era lo que decías sobre quien iba a ganar?- Dijo Musa levantándose lentamente con una mirada dominante. –Bueno admito que tienes mejores reflejos- Dijo Helio poniendo sus manos detrás de sus hombros para apoyarse y de un salto levantarse del suelo.

-¿Aun no te rindes?-dijo Musa mirándolo levantarse y lanzo un puño a la cara de helio, el cual Helio esquivo. Helio trato de mandar un puño igual a Musa pero Musa lo sorprendió golpeando su estomago con la rodilla de ella.  
>Helio perdió algo de aire y lanzo otro puño hacia Musa. Musa solo miro el puño acercándose y lo tomo para detenerlo y al mismo tiempo con la misma fuerza de Helio hizo que con un fuerte golpe Helio cayera al suelo.<p>

Bloom quien había estado observando toda la pelea solo pensaba en lo que Musa le había dicho hace unos momentos ¿_que estoy haciendo aquí? No tengo poderes como ellas. No sirvo de nada_ era todo lo que pensaba Bloom

Helio se levanto y de su guante salieron unas cuerdas que se enredaron en el cuerpo de Musa y la hicieron caer al suelo. Musa solo de retorcía mientras Helio la mantenía firme con aquella mano donde tenía el guante. –Así que vamos a jugar rudo- dijo Musa y con esto logro zafarse del agarre de las cuerdas del guante y saco su espada de su espalda.

Musa corrió hasta Helio para atacarlo con su espada. Los Ojos de Helio se agrandaron como platos al ver a su hermana con una espada. El sabia que eso no era una muy buena combinación. Musa y una espada era seguro que alguien saldría muy grave herido.

Helio esquivaba la espada de Musa con bastante dificultad y entonces con las cuerdas de su guante agarro la espada de la chica lanzándola al aire y la espada quedo atrapada en un árbol.

Helio sonrió al ver a su hermana desarmada y sabia que ahora sería más fácil derribarla pero para su mala suerte la mano de Musa se elevo hacia la dirección de la aquello árbol donde la espada estaba clavada y la espada se empezó a mover y salir volando hasta su dueña. Musa la toma y tras un ataque más helio cayó al suelo y Musa puso su espada en su cuello.

Musa con la respiración entrecortada por la batalla solo quito su espada del cuello de Helio y guardo en su espalda. –Ahora puedes empezar a enseñarles magia a las chicas porque ya aclaramos quien es mejor en combate- dijo Musa y se dirigió con los chicos que aun estaban con la boca abierta.

Flora se acerco a Helio quien aun estaba en el suelo. -¿Estás bien?- le pregunto ella, Helio solo sonrió -¿Si querida, estoy bien?-dijo él y se levanto de la mano de Flora y se dirigió con las chicas.

Mas tarde…

Musa siguió entrenando con los chicos quienes en realidad eran mejores de lo que Musa esperaba, solo necesitaban practica. –Chicos sigan así, ahora vuelvo-dijo ella y se dirigió hacia donde Helio y las chicas estaban.

Musa pudo observar como Layla jugaba con olas del mar haciéndolas grandes y pequeñas, a Tecna que estaba moviendo algunos aparatos que Helio seguramente le había traído, a Stella quien ya no lanzaba chispas sino rayo de luz, débiles pero aun asi se podían ver claramente, a Flora que parecía estar hablado con un ¿árbol?, está bien Musa no quería preguntar sobre eso. Entonces fue cuando miro a Bloom y Helio sentados debajo de un árbol platicando y al parecer Bloom estaba muy triste. Musa se acerco a ellos.

-Hey- Dijo Musa saludándolos, Helio y Bloom levantaron la mirada para observarla, Musa pudo ver algunas lagrimas en Bloom. Inmediatamente Musa sabía lo que pasaba.

-Mira Bloom, se que aun no sabes cuál es tu poder pero no te preocupes, con Helio como tutor era obvio que ustedes tarden en mejorar su magia- Dijo Musa tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Bloom quien solo le respondió con una sonrisa. Helio por otro lado no tomo muy bien.

-¿Estas tratando de decir que no sirvo como instructor?- dijo Helio un poco herido.

-Mira Helio, no te ofendas, pero solo las hadas pueden comprenderse entre sí- Dijo Musa sentándose entre Bloom y Helio. -¿Qué te parece si vas a ver como sigue Flora con su magia? creo que estaba peleando con un árbol- dijo Musa sonriendo y Helio se levanto para ir con su amada.  
>Bloom solo se quedo en completo silencio ya que aun seguía un poco herido de lo que Musa le había dicho hace unas horas.<p>

-Así que tú también eres un hada- dijo Bloom –pensé que eso ya estaba claro con mi pelea con Icy- dijo Musa –Mira lo siento por lo que te dije, comprende que estaba enojada con Helio y nunca pienso lo que digo cuando estoy enojada- termino Musa.

-No te preocupes, tenias razón, no puedo hacer nada, más bien creo que Helio se equivoco conmigo- dijo Bloom agachando la cabeza.

-No, eso si no. Como Hada te puedo decir que tú también eres una, aunque no puedo sentir tus poderes muy bien, solo sé que eres muy compasiva siempre perdonas a los demás y al parecer has sido la líder de tu equipo -dijo Musa –wow, parece como si me conocieras muy bien- dijo Bloom sorprendida.  
>-sabes tú actitud me recuerda una vieja historia que mi madre me contaba sobre una dragón…- dijo Musa e inmediatamente quedo en shock -¿pasa algo?- dijo Bloom<br>-ESO ES!- dijo Musa -creo que se cuál es tu poder- dijo Musa levantándose y dándole a Bloom la mano.  
>-Así y ¿cuál es? – dijo Bloom siguiéndola al lago.<p>

-Bloom , quiero que cierres los ojos y te concentres bien – Bloom solo hizo lo que Musa le dijo.  
>-ahora quiero que imagines un dragón- siguió Musa –¿un Dragón?- contesto Bloom abriendo un ojo. –sí, un dragón y concéntrate bien-<p>

-ahora imagina una flama-

Bloom seguía con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en fuego.  
>-Ahora abre los ojos- Bloom escucho el grito de Musa a distancia y cuando abrió los ojos la miro a lo lejos con una llama de fuego <span>azul <span>en sus manos.  
>-piensa rápido- dijo Musa lanzándole aquella bola de fuego.<br>Bloom al no saber qué hacer, hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente y fue tratar de taparse la cara con las manos y cerrar los ojos. Cuando no sintió que algo la tocara abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la bola de fuego en sus propias manos solo que ya no era azul, se había convertido en un rojo reluciente. Ella todavía estaba en shock sin saber cómo es que ella podía tener fuego en sus manos sin quemarse. Musa se acerco a ella y le dijo- Bueno ahí lo tienes, ese es tu poder-  
>-Fuego…- dijo Bloom casi sin habla mirando aquella llama en su mano.<br>-No! Fuego no, LLAMA DEL DRAGON!- la corrigió una sonriente Musa.

**Hi! Ya lose eh tardado meses sin actualizar 6 meses para ser exactos desde enero que no actualizo, pero no se preocupen mis hermosos lectores(los que quedan) que HOY! Si HOY! Sali de vacaciones y lo celebre con un nuevo capítulo. ;)  
>Espero que en estos días suba el siguiente capítulo, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de ''LA VIDA DE UNA CANTANTE''. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews, no saben los que significa, cada vez que me llega uno se que alguien lee mi historia y que le agrada y la verdad eso sube mucho mi autoestima y también los favoritos wow! Mi historia es la favorita de alguien O.O y los favoritos de autor! <strong>** enserio mil gracias a todos!**


End file.
